FateUnion
by lilithArturia
Summary: La Guerra para conseguir el Santo Grial está a punto de comenzar, y todos y cada uno de los Master tienen que buscar el mejor modo de ganar esta batalla o evitar ser cruelmente asesinados. Todos se mantienen firmes para cumplir su deseo pero... al menos uno de ellos desea algo demasiado peligroso
1. Alice y Rider

Alice despertó de golpe a mitad de la mañana cuando sintió un intruso tocándole la cintura, cosa que le extrañó tanto que ni siquiera sentía ya ningún tipo de sueño. Miró el brazo del hombre con el que se había acostado la noche anterior y realmente esperaba no haberlo encontrado por la mañana. Le miró de mala manera, odiaba despertarse con alguien en la misma cama y mucho más aún cuando no la dejan dormir todo lo que quisiera, así no hay quien disfrute de su sueño. Gruñendo se escapó de ese brazo sin ningún miramiento y se levantó sin preocuparse de su extrema desnudez, ni aunque estuviera despierto se hubiera preocupado por nada.

Revolvió su melena pelirroja colocándose bien pelo y se puso la camiseta más cercana que tenía, aparte de ropa interior limpia, en este caso una camiseta de tirantes de colo anaranjado casi rojizo, adoraba ese color. No se había preocupado ni de hacer ruído y aún así aquel hombre no se despertaba, a parte de los ronquidos que estaban saliendo de él en ese momento, suspiró cansada y se dirigió a la cocina.

Le gustaba mucho donde vivía, no se podía quejar, un piso de lujo en pleno Tokyo con todo tipo de comodidades, sabía que en realidad no se la merecía, pero tampoco iba a negarse a tenerlo, puesto que fue un regalo de su abuelo. Llegó a la isla en su salón-cocina y cogió el paquete de tabaco que había allí encima, sacó uno de los pitillos y se lo llevó a la boca para después susurras unas palabras y encenderlo con con simplemente uno de sus dedos. Acababa de terminar hace poco su estudio en la Torre del Reloj quedando en rango de color verde, le hubiera gustado un rango superior, pero tampoco se quejaba con lo que le había quedado.

Mientras se preparaba la taza de café escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando paso al sonido de las pisadas desnudas del hombre que llega a su lado y le planta un beso en la mejilla, cosa que le hizo poner una pequeña mueca de asco.

"Buenos días cariño, ¿yo también tengo un café"

"¿Por qué deberías tener un café preparado?"

Arqueó una ceja mirándole

"Bueno, te has despertado tú antes."

"Es que en ningún momento tendrías que haberte despertado tú aquí, si quieres un café vete a tu casa a hacértelo"

Dijo tan tranquila y se sentó en el sofá mientras bebía de su taza de café

"¿Perdona?"

"Que preferiría que recogieses tus cosas y te largases de aquí, realmente ¿qué pensabas que quería yo? despertarme de golpe con el brazo de alguien en mi cuerpo no, por supuesto."

Realmente no estaba intentando ser borde, básicamente ni siquiera había emoción en su voz.

"Vaya... Es un placer despertar así cada mañana."

La voz del hombre empezaba a ser fastidiosa para ella.

Unos minutos después el hombre ya había salido del piso y ella podía hacer exactamente lo que estaba deseando hacer desde que había despertado. Gritó con gusto y puso las piernas sobre la mesa sin nada de decoro y pone el brazos sobre el respaldo mientras admiraba lo que recientemente había descubierto sobre su tobillo con una inmensa sonrisa lobuna, los hechizos de comando.

"Esto si que es una agradable sorpresa"

Unas horas después, con bastante despreocupación la verdad, Alice hizo acto de presencia en la empresa de su abuelo, en este caso vistiendo con una camisa entreabierta, dejando a la vista parte de su pecho (no muy grande), que se pegaba perfectamente a su figura y unos pantaloes de traje del mismo color que su pelo, además de unas gafas de sol que no dejaban ver sus ojos casi dorados. Sabía perfectamente que su abuelo no iba a estar muy contento de que se tomara con tanta tranquilidad la guerra por el Santo Grial pero aún así no pensaba darle más importancia de lo que para ella tenía.

Cuando por fín el ascensor de tan alto edificio de oficinas llegó a su destino ya escuchó las palabras de aquel hombre dirigidas a ella sin girarse siquiera de su asiento.

"Me alegro de que hayas decidido hacer acto de presencia Alice, es un alivio que al menos te hayas dignado a venir."

"No es para tanto abuelo, al menos he venido el mismo día. Sabes que sería capaz de venir antes del combate final"

Respondió sin problemas y se sentó de golpe en la silla justo en frente de la mesa del más importante magus de su familia, aunque no tenían más de cuatro generaciones, pero aún así tenían gran capacidad mágica. Su nombre: Kojirou Ryuki

"Estoy impresionado de que te creas que ya vas a llegar a ser una de las últimas Master"

Su abuelo se giró al fin y la miró a los ojos con una mirada severa

"Con el Servant que voy a tener en realidad me extrañaría el no ganar"

Sonrió con ganas llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza

"Aún no te he dado el catalizador que hemos conseguido, ¿cómo sabes cual es el Servant que vas a tener?"

"No pienso usar el catalizador abuelo, el Grial invoca el Servant que más pueda ser compatible con su Master ¿no? y creo que se perfectamente quien me va a tocar"

"¿Vas a rechazar el regalo de tu familia?"

"Vamos, no lo tomes como un rechazo, sino como... la decisión que le parece más óptima a un Master"

Intentó explicarse como pudo poniendo como excusa su deber sobre sus propias intenciones.

"Alice... Todo el peso de esta familia recae ahora sobre ti, eres la mejor magus que se ha tenido hasta ahora, aunque aún te falta seriedad para superarme. No debería ser algo que pedirle a alguien tan joven.. pero el Grial ha decidido sobre nosotros, debes mantener el orgullo de esta familia, no solo las grandes casas perdurarán en la historia"

"Mi nombre perdurará por encima de todos ellos"

Sonrió completamente satisfecha de si misma y, aunque pudiera parecer egocéntrica, era algo que realmente ansiaba.

"No tienes remedio Alice..."

"No pretendo tenerlo"

"Alice... A mi parecer aún eres una niña... Me quedaría más tranquilo si invocaras al Servant que te recomiendo."

En ese momento la sonrisa en la cara de la joven desapareció cerró los ojos algo conmovida, su abuelo no dejaba de preocuparse por ella más que por nadie en este mundo desde que nació, ni siquiera sus propios hijos... Pero no podía echarse atrás.

"No va a pasarme nada abuelo, te lo prometo, estoy completamente lista y se que puedo ganar, confía en mi."

"Nunca he dejado de hacerlo"

Su abuelo sonrió ligeramente y le lanzó unas llaves que ella cogió perfectamente al vuelo.

"Te confío todo lo que tiene esta familia"

"Te lo agradezco abuelo"

A mitad de la noche al fin había conseguido terminar con todos los preparativos del círculo mágico y se levantó del suelo bastante sudada, en pleno verano incluso a esa hora de la noche algo de trabajo podía ser muy sofocante. Se limpió el sudor con el brazo y se mantuvo justo delante del círculo mágico esperando relajarse un poco antes de comenzar con la invocación.

Para ello, como siempre, tomó la decisión de quedarse en su ropa más cómoda, que consistía en unos shorts y un top blancos, más bien ropa para dormir fresquita, y de pedir unas pizzas, coger una botella de vino, también habría buscado a alguien con quien pasar la tarde antes de la invocación pero nadie le llamaba la atención, de hecho hubiera preferido juntar todo aquello en uno solo (no es que tuviera muchos escrúpulos a eso) pero decidió

Se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de observar el círculo de invocación llevándose la copa de vino a los labios y dejando bajar el dulce fluído por su garganta, disfrutando de tan maravilloso sabor. Tras esto se observó a su mismo enarcando una ceja divertida y sonrió.

"Querido Santo Grial, creeme que si no aparece el Servant que espero me voy a sentir bastante ofendida"

Y se llevó un trozo de pizza a la boca antes de observar detenidamente el reloj, esperaba la hora propicia para hacer la invocación y eso que aún faltaba una hora más o menos, debía ser la primera vez que hacía las cosas con tanta antelación, de hecho no recordaba ningún día en que hubiera hecho algo antes de tiempo, ella era de hacerlo en el último momento... si es que lo hacía.. Debía ser por eso que no había llegado al máximo rango.

Mientras pensaba en esto se le ocurrió una brillante idea, estaba a punto de invocar a un espíritu heroico, ¡debería recibirle como es debido!, aparte de que eso ayudaría el hecho de hacer exactamente lo que ella tenía planeado.

Como siempre había aparecido en medio de una especie de niebla mágica y un aura de rayos debido al poder de la invocación y el suyo propio, del cual realmente se sentía orgulloso, le daba el digno aspecto de un poderoso rey, tal como era. Con sus enormes brazos cruzados espero a que se disipase la niebla para ver por primera vez a su nuevo Master, esperaba que esta vez no fuera como el que anteriormente estuvo a punto de invocarle, aunque posteriormente se había sentido orgulloso de su Master al final de esa guerra.

Expiró con fuerza recordando los últimos momento que había vivido en ese tiempo, su combate contra el Rey de los Heroes que le había dejado completamente satisfecho a pesar de la derrota que había sufrido, al menos recibió honorables palabras de tan grande rey.

Cuando por fin la niebla estaba a punto de disiparse alzó la mirada y empezó a decir sus palabras:

"¿Eres tu el Master que me ha invoc-"

De repente sus palabras se cortaron de golpe al observar la escena que estaba justo delante de él, incluso sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, jamás habría esperado esto ni en un millón de vidas, no era exactamente por que no le gustase, era increíblemente satisfactorio, pero... No se lo esperaba.

"Me alegro de que el Grial haya entendido a la perfección quien es compatible conmigo. Si, yo soy la Master que te ha invocado, un placer Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores"

Frente a él había una mujer extremadamente sonriente que le tendía lo que parecía una botella de vino mientras se mantenía entre dos jovenes, un hombre y una mujer, que parecían estar inconscientes, al ver dos copas de vino más en la mesa adivinó que ella debió haberles hecho perder el conocimiento antes de hacer la invocación. La chica ladeó la cabeza extrañada al ver que Alejandro Magno no soltaba ni una sola palabra.

"Mmm mis disculpas, no sabía que te podía gustar, así que he traído a dos... No pasa nada, cualquiera que elijas yo elegiré al otro, para mi no hay problema."

Iskandar tampoco dijo nada en ese momento y descruzó los brazos llevando uno a coger la botella que le ofrecía tan gustosa para llevárselo a la boca y disfrutar el mismo de su sabor. Después de unos cuantos tragos al fin lo separó de sus labios y soltó un pequeño grito de satisfacción.

"¡Vaya! ¡jamás hubiera esperado tan buena bienvenida de un Master!"

Alice sonrió con gusto y ella misma bebió de su copa de vino.

"Empezaba a pensar que en los libros de historia se les había olvidado poner que era mudo."

"¡Más quisieran! ¡Un Rey debe gritar más alto que nadie!"

Alzó bastante la voz sin preocuparse de que pudiera ser oído por alguien más que su Master

"Un líder en general debería gritar más alto que nadie"

Alzó la copa aceptando esas grandes palabras de tan gran hombre.

"Y... dime una cosa... Espero que estos dos chicos no estén aquí por obligación... El placer del sexo esta bien, pero hay unos límites."

"Que va, no te preocupes, han venido aquí por propia voluntad y no tengo intención de obligarles a nada, simplemente les he dormido hasta que llegase mi amigo. No soy una depravada. Además... Han venido aquí por mi, eso está claro, habría que ver quien de los dos quiere estar contigo."

Miró a ambos lados observando los rostros jóvenes y tranquilos.

"Me alegra oír eso entonces."

"Es que he pensado que una noche de placer antes de una guerra no estaría nada mal"

En ese momento el hombre corpulento sonrió muy satisfecho, esa Master era perfecta para él.

"Creo que puedo adelantar que me siento completamente honrado de luchar por el Santo Grial con tan maravillosa Master"

Alice se levantó del sofá oyendo esas palabras y pasó por detrás mientras hablaba.

"Creeme, estoy muy halagada de recibir esas palabras de tu parte mi Rey de Conquistadores, será un placer luchar a tu lado. Por cierto..."

Al llegar a donde deseaba detrás del sofá se agachó y abrazó ligeramente a la joven chica bajo ella y acarició su rostro con delicadeza.

"Si tenemos la opción de elegir, ya tengo preferencia por alguien."


	2. Kubi y Erszébet

Un día más, un día más en este asqueroso mundo que Kubi ansiaba destruir con toda su alma, despertaba cada mañana para ir a clase sin saber la razón de porque seguía haciéndolo, ¿sólo para qué? aguantar como iban rompiendo más trozos de su humanidad y se lo iban quedando como un trofeo del que sentirse orgullosos entre el resto de sus compañeros.

El joven de pelo negro y revuelto iba pensando eso por el camino mientras veía a cada uno de sus compañeros pasar a su lado como si él no existiera, ójala fuera así. Ocultaba parte de su rostro debajo de la bufanda con la intención de esconderse a sí mismo, como si al hacerlo nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia y así poder vivir sin que nadie se fijara en él. Al llegar al portón del instituto se quedó en la entrada notando como la ansiedad crecía dentro de él.

Nunca había sido así, ni mucho menos, cuando él era pequeño no tenía ni un solo problema, entablaba conversaciones con quien fuera y era amigo de todo el que quería serlo suyo, su única preocupación entonces era el saber cómo llegar a ser lo que deseaba en un futuro. Todo cambió cuando llegó al instituto, su familia, ahora adinerada pues su madre se había vuelto a casar tras la muerte de su padre, en vez de meterlo en uno público decidieron que el mejor modo de que aprendiera como es debido era meterlo en una educación privada de prestigio, a él poco le importaba, encontraría amigos de todos modos, el problema era que en ese lugar nada era como el esperaba. Su personalidad, explosiba y lanzada, fue acallada por las risas de los jovenes que allí estudiaban y palabras de "alguien como tú no tiene derecho a codearse con gente como nosotros", como si perteneciera a una especie de segunda clase del ser humano. Al principio todo era así, palabras y palabras que poco a poco iban entrando en su interior destrozando todo lo que le hacía ser él mismo... pero en un tiempo fue a peor. Su uniforme, perfectamente preparado, era arrancado al llegar, dejándolo como según ellos decían "lo que se merece la plebe", sus libros quemados... y lo peor era que a todo el que se cruzaba le daba igual. Había sobrevivido así todo el tiempo, no pasaba nada, él era fuerta e iba a serlo siempre, hasta que su madre volvió a quedarse embarazada.

Su madre era una mujer enamoradiza, cuando estaba con un marido lo daba todo por él y sólo por él, Kubi lo sabía, por eso su madre parecía ser sólo una muñeca que los hombres utilizaban, así que cuando se quedó embarazada del hombre "amaba" su hijo dejó de importarle tanto. Antes le contaba todo a su madre y esta por lo menos en su momento fingía importarle, pero cuando se quedó embarazada todo fue distinto.

"Tranquilo Kubi, si tú resultas ser un fracaso tendremos a este bebé."

Eso fue lo único que le dijo la última vez, cosa que dejó completamente helado a su hijo.

La ira y la frustación lo recorrieron entero y no salió de su habitación llorando en soledad y fue a peor cuando sus compañeros, al saber de este hecho, dijeron que era normal, que a nadie le importaba su existencia, así que soñó con ser invisible, ya que nadie le quería, que fingiesen que no estaba.

Así fue como su tristeza y soledad fueron cambiadas por odio y rencon. Necesitaba una prueba para él mismo de que seguía existiendo así que en todo lugar que podía esconder con ropa fue haciéndose cortes de gran tamaño, viendo la sangre caer al suelo, hasta que notaba el arrepentimiento de hacerlo y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, seguía importarle a alguien, a sí mismo al menos.

En aquel momento, esperando para entrar al instituto, notaba la reciente herida del día anterior abriéndosele lentamente en su pecho, no la había cosido muy bien así que se abría con facilidad y notaba el calor del líquido bajarle. Ese día había tomado una gran decisión, iba a hacer que les importase su existencia si hacía falta a la fuerza. Sonrió debajo de su bufanda y entró a clases como si nada.

A la hora de la salida se quedó como siempre a la espera de que viniese una de sus compañeras de clase, hacía un tiempo que estaba completamente enamorado de ella aunque tuvo la mala suerte de que esta era una de sus torturadoras, aunque en ese momento poco le importaba, de hecho, era beneficioso para él. La chica entró con dos de sus compañeras y se pusieron a su lado golpeando su silla para que cayese al suelo.

"Así me gusta, que esperes fielmente como el perrito que eres"

La herida se había abierto del todo en ese momento y su sangre empapó la camiseta.

"Ya te has vuelto a cortar, que chico más idiota, estás empeñado en hacer tu vida todavía más miserable de lo que es ¿eh?"

La joven se rió a carcajadas siendo acompañada de sus dos compañeras que le miraban con desprecio.

"Claro, es lo único que puedo hacer no."

Puso la sonrisa más falsa que pudo escondiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos.

"No puedes ser más patético. Levántate ¡vamos!"

Dijo la joven y le obligo a ponerse de pie.

"¿A que esperas? Desnúdate

Empezó a sacar una cámara de su mochila y unas cuantas cosas más como un antifaz de cuero, unas esposas y varias cadenas. Hizo al chico sentarse en una silla tras desnudarse casi por completo y le puso el antifaz y todo lo que tenía.

"¿Habeis visto? tiene una herida abierta ¡Que asco!"

Y empezaron a sacarle fotos por todas partes mientras Kubi se quedaba completamente en silencio dejándose hacer, ¿por qué iba a negarse? no había razón. Sonrió ligeramente mientras pensaba en la manera en la que le iba a devolver el favor.

"No seas imbécil ¡no sonrías!"

Le dió una patada en el estómago y lo tiró al suelo sacándole más fotos.

"Así, a los demás les gustará ver con que disfrutas"

Se volvió a reír de nuevo mientras seguía con su trabajo. Kubi sabía lo que iba a pasar después, usarían las fotos para chantajearle a pesar de que sabían que no iba a decir nada puesto que si en esa institución se enteraban de todo aquello las culpas recaerían en el jovén que no es de sangre azul como el resto.

Así estuvieron durante bastante rato hasta que empezó a anochecer, no había problema de la hora pues a sus padres no les preocupaba la hora de llegada de sus princesitas y de él poco se interesaban sus padres ahora. Le dejaron marchar después de un rato aunque sin quitarse el antifaz, lo bueno era que se lo habían hecho tantas veces que era como si el ya supiese el camino a pesar de no ver nada, cosa que no les gustó nada a las chicas.

"Estoy empezando a aburrirme de este juguetito, si aún se negase como antes..."

"¿Y si realmente enseñamos las fotos? Podemos decirle que no nos ha divertido y tuvimos que hacerlo ¿qué más da? realmente no nos importa."

"Tiene razón... mañana va a ser un grandioso día.."

A la mañana siguiente Kubi se despertó como siempre, y anduvo hasta el instituto como siempre... con un detalle de diferencia. En este caso a pesar de lo que intentaba todos se le quedaban mirando.. ¿Por qué? ¿qué había hecho ahora? no lo entendía para nada, no hasta que entró por las puertas del instituto.

Lo que vió lo dejó completamente atónito, las fotos, todas las fotos que le habían hecho hasta ahora a su cuerpo mutilado estaban por todas partes, incluso aquellas donde, después de tanto tiempo cortándose su cuerpo había aprendido a disfrutar del dolor y se excitada involuntariamente, aparecía completamente excitado y las chicas sacaban instantáneas mientras se reían y comentaban lo depravado que era aquello.

Como era de esperar el director lo llamó al despacho y el tuvo que quedarse callado mientras el hombre gritaba en su rostro.

"¡Esto es una vergüenza, es depravación, es asqueroso! ¡tú no eres siquiera un ser humano! ¡quedas completamente expulsado de este instituto! no podemos dejar que se nos relacione con tan despreciable forma de vida."

El joven se mantenía cabizbajo y evitaba el hecho de querer gritarle que los únicos seres que no merecían llamarse humanos eran aquellas que le habían hecho esto.

Unas horas más tarde, donde se las pasó paseando de aquí para allá, en realidad disfrutando de la tranquilidad que eso le concedía, pues nadie iba a hacerle daño fuera de ese lugar, llegó a su casa, descalzándose tranquilamente y caminando a hasta su habitación. Se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró relajado... hasta que empezó a reír como nunca lo había hecho.

"Depravado... si.. ¡si! quizás lo sea... quizás esté destinado a hacerlo, no hay otro modo de existencia para mi, ningún otro, no valgo para esta humanidad, no.. no soy humano, ya no.. me han arrebatado mi humanidad a la fuerza... amor, trabajo, futuro, familia... eso no es para mi... no, yo haré cosas mucho más grandes... cosas que sólo se le permiten a unos pocos, que unos pocos tienen el valor de hacer."

Siguió sonriendo de modo escalofriante hasta que sintió un pequeño dolor en su mano izquierda, extrañado levantó la mano y miró inocente a la marca roja y brillante que había aparecido en frente de sus ojos.

"¿Y esto que es?"

Intentaba descubrirlo cuando la estridente voz de su madre lo reclamó. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose tranquilamente al salón y se encontró a su madre, histérica y llorando, mientras su amabo marido le miraba como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa que había visto jamás.

"¿Qué he hecho? ¿qué he hecho para que acabaras así? ¡ERES... ERES UN... TÚ NO MERECES VIVIR, NO MERECES ESTAR EN ESTE MUNDO! ¿¡CÓMO HE PODIDO TRAER UNA EXISTENCIA TAN MISERABLE!? ¿¡COMO!?"

"Tranquila, con este tipo de personas no se puede tratar así cariño, a gritos no aprenden"

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que ese hombre estaba diciéndole un fuerte puñetazo que le rompió la nariz lo dejó tirado en el suelo y cuando estuvo a punto de recuperarse sintió otro fuerte golpe en el estómago.

"¡Tú, estupido! ¡has acabado con mi reputación! ¡no desean ni verme en el trabajo! ¡casi me despiden! ¡has deshonrado a esta familia! ¿¡en qué momenti¡o decidí adoptar como mío al hijo de un pordiosero!?"

Kubi intentó por todos los medios abrir los ojos, mirar a su madre, y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo... esta no dejaba de mirarle, como si fuera lo que este hombre le estaba diciendo... estúpida mujer... a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo el asco pudo más con él. No había hecho nada, él no le había hecho nada a nadie, sólo quería su propia vida... ¿Es que no se merecía lo que tenían los demás?... no.. ya lo había descubierto antes...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo aguantando todo el dolor hasta que una voz se escuchó en su mente

" _Te pregunto ¿eres tú el Master que me ha invocado?"_

¿Qué? ¿de dónde había venido esa voz?

" _Vamos, responde"_

¿Qué había invocado? Él no había hecho nada, sólo había manifestado su deseo... no... antes, había sido antes, cuando notó aquel dolor... Esa marca no había reaccionado en ningún momento antes después de que apareciera hacía unos días, sólo había reaccionado cuando aceptó lo que era en este mundo... debía ser una señal... si, lo era, era una señal, él tenía razón, siempre la había tenido.

Sonrió justo después de uno de los golpes sólo para que el hombre gruñera con ira y lo agarrase del cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme y lo levantara contra la pared. En ese momento notó que varias de sus costillas estaban rotas, aparte del sin fín de heridas que se habían abierto dejándole la ropa y el cuerpo completamente llenos de sangre.

"¿qué pasa? ¿¡ya te estás excitando!? me das asco ¡has salido del infierno!"

Abrió los ojos como pudo intentando mirar al hombre sin dejar de sonreír y fue cuando la vio por primera vez.

Era una mujer alta, bastante atractiva y de vestimenta elegante, como de la edad media, que no dejaba de mirar al chico con aspecto... no de preocuparse por él, sino de disfrutar con lo que le estaban haciendo. Tenía un dedo en los labios, lamiéndolo con lujuría, como si eso le excitase como nada en este mundo, su sonrisa mostraba una gran satisfacción, aunque sus ojos parecían decir que deseaba estar en el lugar del hombre.

" _Vamos dime... ¿Eres tú mi Master?"_

Dijo moviendo los labios pero con una voz que sólo había llegado a su mente y no a sus oídos.

Sin dejar de sonreír ante todo aquello el chico por fín dijo.

"Si, yo soy tu Master."

" _Muy bien, entonces dejadme que os ayude mi Master."_

En ese momento todo se oscureció, y la fuerza que le mantenía sujeto desapareció dejándole caer de golpe al suelo. Unos gritos desesperados comenzaron a sonar aunque él no era capaz de ver nada de lo que estaba pasando, no hasta que todo aquel confuso momento terminó y la luz volvió a encenderse a su alrededor.

Tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a tanta luz de golpe y parpadeó un par de veces antes de escuchar, esta vez si, la voz de la mujer en sus oídos.

" _Por favor Master, dígame si le gusta"_

Abrió los ojos del todo al fin para poder observar lo que ella parecía desear que le gustase, como si fuera un obra de arte sólo para él, y realmente... lo era... era completamente hermoso, como cuando se cortaba a sí mismo, pero era muchísimo mejor.

A su lado el cadaver del hombre que era casi irreconocible tumbado mientras la olorosa sangre salía de su cuerpo manchando todo la moqueta que absorvía su esencia, incluso las paredes estaban manchadas de su sangre, obviamente había sido cruelmente asesinado. Pero la imagen de su madre no era mejor. Él siempre había dicho que su madre era bastante atractiva y con apariencia joven para su edad, ella bien se jactaba de eso, debía ser el motivo por el que la mujer que le hablaba estaba ahora disfrutando de su cuerpo sin vida, completamente colgada del techo, con un alambre de espinos alrededor de todo su cuerpo penetrando en su piel mientras la sangre caía en la boca y rostro de su compañera que disfrutaba como nunca esparciéndosela por el cuerpo y bebiéndola como si de vino se tratase. De alguna manera empezaba a parecer más joven, ahora tenía aspecto de ser una treinteañera.

"Espero que sea agradable a su vista mi Master."

Sonrió después de beber toda la sangre y le miró con placer.

"Espero que no le hayan dejado sin la capacidad de hablar"

Kubi observó toda la escena un par de veces y extrañamente, cuando de niño habría vomitado al ver toda esta situación, ahora le parecía maravillosa, se lo merecían, si, eso era lo que ellos se merecían, lo que el ser humano realmente merecía.

"Es... maravilloso."

"Me alegra que le guste Master, no sabe de que manera."

La mujer se acercó a él y le observó con lujuria.

"¿Esta bien Master, necesita algo?"

"No... no pasa nada, en realidad prefiero sentir este dolor, es... recomfortante."

"Siento haberme presentado de este modo, no esperaba una invocación así, aunque está claro que no sabía nada de esto."

"Estoy confuso... pero de alguna manera bastante satisfecho."

"Entonces ¿me ayudaréis a conseguir el Santo Grial?"

Kubi la miró y observó su rostro seriamente, no sabía de que estaba hablando, realmente ni le importaba en ese momento, sólo sonrió y confesó.

"Si vas a complacerme de este modo mientras te ayude, haré lo que sea."

"Me agrada que me digais eso Master... He de presentarme"

Se levantó y permaneció recta y elegante mientras hablaba.

"Mi nombre es Erzsébet Báthory, aunque seguramente sea más conocida como la Condesa Sangrienta, un agradable nombre a mi parecer. He entrado en esta guerra en clase Assassin."

"Assassin..."

"Como bien dice soy experta en asesinar y como puede ver, prefiero el desangramiento... aunque hubiera preferido una mujer mucho más joven. Su sangre sólo ha conseguido rebajarme un par de años."

"¿La sangre de mujeres jóvenes te mantiene joven a ti?"

"Es algo que viene con mi leyenda mi Master."

Sonrió satisfecha con eso.

"Entonces... se muy bien donde te puedo conseguir algo así."

Tiempo más tarde las noticias se hicieron eco de la desaparición de varias jóvenes en un instituto privado gracias a sus familias que parecían completamente desesperadas ante el desconocimiento de saber donde estaban sus pequeñas, preocupados de los que les pudiera pasar, de su un loco les estaría haciendo cualquier brutalidad. Y no iban muy desencaminados, pensó Kubi, puesto que él más que nadie sabía perfectamente donde estaban.

En ello estaba pensando con una gran sonrisa cuando pasó al cuarto de baño para obsersar a sus maravillosas víctimas, de hecho había sido un genial trabajo en equipo que le había dado un gran placer.

Frente a él podían verse tres cuerpo colgando, como en su momento había estado su madre, mientras toda su sangre caía sobre la bañera donde Erzébet disfrutaba de tan cálida sensación y tan sabroso festín, viendo como su piel rejuvenecía, al fin volvía a ser una joven maravillosa de 20 años que había sido una vez. Al ver a su Master entre todo su placer esta sonrió Y empezó a reirse de pura satisfacción.


	3. Judith y Caster

En el día de hoy Judith no estaba de muy buen humor, de hecho, estaba bastante molesta, se encontraba en clases de la Torre del Reloj y ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse en nada, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba vueltas a su lápiz, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Le había tocado algo muy importante y sin embargo no se sentía como tal, pensaba mientras sentía la marca de los hechizos de comando en su nuca, motivo también por lo que estaba molesta, no es que le gustase el pequeño dolor que esto le causaba.

El acabar las clases tampoco fue mejor, el hecho de haber despertado ya molesta no ayudaba para nada.

Hace unas semanas que su marca había aparecido, recordaba la alegría de que eso sucediera pues sus padres confiaban mucho en ella y sabían que estaba lista para lo que llegaba. Le quedaba aún mucho camino que recorrer en su estudio pero tenía grandes habilidades, posiblemente tanta confianza se debía a que en sólo dos generaciones de magus en su familia debían ser muy optimistas y alegrarse de lo que les tocaba ya que gracias a ello su hija iba a estar protegida por la Asiciación de magos, y además sabían que era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender las reglas. De hecho a ella poco le preocupaba, le encantaba como vivían y estaba muy agradecida de vivir en un mund distinto al de muchas personas.

Su familia era por ahora bastante normal, no eran elitistas ni deseaban serlo aún, y ella menos, una vida sencilla de magus estaría bien para ella y nunca enseñaría a sus hijos a como debería ser la familia si tuvieran muchas generaciones.

Así que claro, que a alguien como ella le hubiera aparecido los hechizos de comando era algo muy grande, era el destino quien le estaba diciendo que le esperaba algo muy grande.

Por si acaso, mientras sus padres intentaban por todos los medios conseguir una buena reliquia ella asistió a clases tranquilamente, tapando su marca por posibles encontronazos incómodos con los demás, y siguió estudiando, aunque cuando podía estar sola no dejaba un libro sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial sin leer.

"Así que hay siete clases... Saber, Archer y Lancer son las más poderosas... luego Caster, Assassin, Berserker y Rider... Creo que no sería capaz de controlar a un Servant que ha perdido el juicio para tener más poder... Y un Assassin... no me convencería"

Leyó en voz alta aprovechando que no había nadie más allí, aunque estaba atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera acercarse a ella y cerrar los libros de inmediato.

"Estaría bien un Saber claro, es el más poderoso, aunque tampoco me importaría un Rider, Lancer, ¡o Archer! tiene pinta de molar"

Se dijo así misma muy contenta, se estaba emocionando a pesar de que según los escritos podía ser un combate muy duro.

"Como no cada uno se dejó llevar por su ambición... los humanos somos muy débiles..."

Comentaba mientras leía sobre las tres familias principales, había en concreto una de ella que le espantaba.

"Usar insectos.. ¿de verdad? que asco por dios..."

Tenía la intención de seguir leyendo cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le llamó la atención, así que rápidamente cerró los libros y con mucho silencio fue guardando los libros de donde los había cogido.

"No debo dejar que sepan que me han elegido como Master, hay que tener cuidado si es una batalla tan peligrosa"

Cuando por fín pudo llegar a casa, asegurándose claro esta que nadie la siguiera en la oscuridad de la noche en Londres, pasó sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus padres y se tumbó en la cama descansando, la verdad es que tenía bastante dolor de cabeza y sueño después de tanta investigación así que necesitaba tener una buena noche.

Pronto se puso su pijama y se metió debajo de las calidas mantas apagando la luz, sin darse cuenta de un ténue brillo que salía de una caja que no se encontraba ahí cuando se había ido.

 _pero.. ¿qué? Judith miraba de un lado a otro mientras observaba... las cosas más extrañas que jamás había visto en su vida... vamos, ¡ni siquiera podían existir!_

 _"Eso es... un perro con pico de paco... y cola de... ¿¡cocodrilo!?"_

 _Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras esa... cosas corría a su alrededor con el comportamiento de un perro._

 _"Esto no puede estar pasa-¡AAAAH!"_

 _Gritó de golpe en el sueño al ser abrazada por una especie de aletas mientras una cosa enorme y peluda con cabeza de gato la lamía por toda la cara._

 _"No, no, ¡no! ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!"_

 _Apartó de golpe aquella cosa y salió corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás, no era exactamente que tuviera miedo, los sueños no la asustaban tanto, era simplemente que era todo demasiado extraño y real para ella, no parecía un sueño sino que lo estaba viviendo de verdad. Entró en una especie de bosque con hojas de color rosa fucsia y los troncos de un violeta bastante intenso, si no fuera porque ella jamás tomaba nada pensaría que acababa de fumarse algo demasiado potente y estaba alucinando._

 _Mientras corría seguía avistando "animales" más extraños todavía que los que ya había visto, tales como pájaros con cabeza de serpiente, monos con patas de gallina y cabeza de tiburón que se zambullían en el agua igual que se subían a los árboles. Cuando se dio cuenta acababa de llegar a una especie de barranco en el que el fondo consistía en un montón de... ¿gominolas?_

 _"Debes de estar bromeando..."_

 _Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de una presencia que aparecía detrás suya, una presencia que si pensaba bien sabía que la había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo._

 _El caso era que al darse la vuelta lo que encontró no fue un animal ni nada por estilo, no sabía siquiera si era una persona pues lo veía como si fuera un monigote de los lavabos públicos que señalan si es de hombres o mujeres. Enarcó una ceja y dejó la boca abierta totalmente anonadada._

 _"¿eres tú mi Master?"_

 _Salió de sus simples labios de monigote y tendió una mano cortesmente._

 _"¿Eres un servant?"_

 _Tuvo que preguntar, aunque imaginaba que esa pregunta sólo podía hacerla un servant aunque... ¿qué personaje histórico se presentaba como una monigote?_

 _"Eso depende querida."_

 _Dijo juguetón y se movió de manera extraña, como si estuviera bailando de cualquier manera._

 _"No depende de nada, ¿Eres un Servant o no?"_

 _"Puede, o puede que no, es posible que lo sea, aunque también es posible que no y todo esto sea un sueño, o una realidad muy extraña."_

 _"¡Deja de hablar de manera tan extraña!"_

 _Exigía la chica que ya estaba bastante cansada de todo aquello._

 _"No hablo de manera extraña, tú me estás entendiendo ¿no? o puede que no y lo digas por decir o por intentar decir algo, la gente siempre intenta decir cosas y la mayor parte de las veces no saben decirlas bien, o puede que las digan perfectamente, eso es muy relativo, o muy fácil."_

 _"¡maldita sea, háblame normal! ¡te lo ordeno como tu Master!"_

 _En ese momento el monigote paró de moverse de manera extraña y la miró sonriente._

 _"Eso era lo que quería saber"_

 _Y con un rápido movimiento empujó a la chica por el acantilado y esta empezó a caer sobre el montón de gominolas de distintos colores, fundiéndose en un munto de arcoiris antes de despertarse en su cama de golpe._

Se levantó pegando un pequeño grito que afortunadamente no alertó a sus padres así que pudo tranquilizarse ella misma sin la interrupción de su sobreprotección paternal, extraño porque le permitían participar en una guerra a muerte pero si tenía una pesadilla había que cuidar a su pequeña.

"¿Pero que tipo de Servant hace algo así?"

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que sobre la mesa había una especie de cajita antigua que estaba completamente abierta, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a ella esperando encontrar algo muy importante... en su lugar había solo.. un vacío. Ladeó la cabeza extrañada y se dispuso a prepararse para las clases del día de hoy sin darse cuenta... de un pequeñísimo detalle.

Al llegar a clase miraba a todas las personas a su alrededor bastante preocupada, estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se fijase en nadie en aquel sitio y sin embargo el día de hoy se paseaba por allí y todos y cada uno de ellos soltaban una risita al verla, ¿qué demonios les pasaba?

Se sentó en su clase con aparente tranquilidad cuando el profesor entró y al pasar lista para entregar los trabajos se le quedó mirando de manera muy severa y golpeó con el suyo en la mesa.

"Judith Lyssen, ¿te importaría explicarme a que viene la gracia de llevar un bigote de pega en clase?"

Espera.. un.. ¿¡que!? Abrió los ojos de golpe y sacó de su mochila un espejo con el que poder mirarse.

"¡PE-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?"

Gritó como nunca al ver que en su hermoso rostro de piel blanquecina y cabello de un cabello castaño casi rubio se encontraba un bigote que le ocupaba bastante, del mismo color exacto que su pelo ¿¡ cómo no se había enterado de algo así?!

Salió corriendo del salón de clases nada más darse cuenta realmente de todo aquello y pasó velozmente por todos los pasillos antes de llegar a las puertas del bañoy entrar de golpe para mirarse en un espejo lo suficientemente grande, el caso era.. que al llegar allí ese bigote ya no estaba, simplemente ella con con su chaqueta de cuero sobre la camiseta blanca y los pantalones vaqueros de estilo roto acabando en unas botas negras.

"No puede ser... ¿do-donde?"

"¿ _Lo quieres de vuelta?_

Esa voz... la misma que la de su sueño, era imposible que fuera a olvidar esa estúpida voz juguetona que parecía estar gastándole una broma pesada.

"¿Quien demonios eres?"

Intentó preguntar en voz alta sin llamar la atención de los que pudieran estar fuera

 _"No hace falta que bajes la voz, he creado un espacio donde sólo puedes estar tú... llámalo mundo paralelo donde sólo existimos tú y yo."_

 _"_ Vamos, que eres un servant poderoso... y con ganas de gastar bromas."

Se apoyó contra el lavabo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

 _"Creeme, puede gastarte bromas mucho mejores"_

"¿Mejores para ti verdad?"

 _"Claro, me encanta pasar buenos ratos."_

"Pues te agradecería que no le gastaras bromas a tu Master... de hecho ¿cómo demonios te he invocado? No recuerdo haber hecho un ritual."

" _Ah, pero bastó el maná que desperdicias cuando duermes, sin saberlo y gracias al catalizador me invocaste en tus sueños. Deberías controlar eso, tienes bastante prana pero si lo desperdicias no vale de nada"_

"¿En serio...? Claro, por eso me levanto cansada todas las mañanas..."

Suspiró cansada antes de despegarse del lavabo

"¿Vas a presentarte o tengo que esperar a que alguien nos ataque?"

" _Mmm... pues... mientras no note una presencia peligrosa... prefiero quedarme disfrutando de lo que pueda hacerte hasta que empiece todo."_

Así volvemos al día de hoy, donde por culpa de su maravilloso servant y gracias a la atención que le dieron todos se había dado cuenta de que su querido cuerpo de chica, el cual para ella estaba bastante bien, se había transformado... ¡en el de un hombre! Sus compañeros dieron por hecho que una magia demasiado para ella le había salido mal, cosa que la salvó por los pelos.. o "le", claro está.

Fue en ese momento cuando llegó a casa que se dio cuenta, después de haber estado leyendo todos y cada uno de esos libros, y de la información recopilada de las anteriores guerras que se dio cuenta de quien era ese gran Servant que la acompañba.

Gran poder mágico, tantas ganas de bromear, y la extraña afición de cambiar el sexo de la persona... ella misma había adivinado quien era exactamente sin que el se lo hubiera dicho así que dejó la mochila en el suelo y dijo al aire.

"Muy bien... déjame adivinar... _oh, mi Master, es momento de informarte, he entrado en esta guerra como clase Saber, mi nombre, bastante conocido diría yo, es Merlín_ , señor gran mago que acompañaba al rey.. bueno Reina Arturia ¿no es así?"

Dijo con voz de burla mientras iba notando que recuperaba su voz femenina a medida que hablaba. Fue en ese instante que una ligera risa divertida sonó en el ambiente y el Servant dejaba su estado en espíritu para presentarse ante ella.

"Vaya, te has dado cuenta tú sola, me agrada que mi Master sea tan intéligente y ¡ah!"

Vio como Judith pasaba la mano hasta su nuca y adivinó lo que intentaba hacer

"Yo que tú guardaría los comandos para algo más importante ¿no te parece?"

"No se que me molesta más, si tú o la suma de eso y que tengas razón."

"Yo siempre tengo razón."

"Fue la decisión de Arturia la que la llevó a su destino, no que tú lo hayas previsto."

"Bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos, pero al final tuve razón ¿o no?"

"... Supongo que si"

Merlín se subió a la cama observando a su Master.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, lucharé por el Santo Grial como todos los Servants, así que por lo menos déjame ser yo mismo mientras no esté luchando."

"Creo que es exactamente eso lo que me preocupa.."

"Va a ser interesante esta guerra"

El Servant sonrió de manera muy extraña observando como Judith cogía ropa para la ducha que se iba a dar, despejando de su cabeza las preocupaciones de tener un servant que disfrutaba hacerle rabiar, cosa que no debió olvidar en ese momento, cuando Merlín desapareció de nuevo y ella se desnudo para meterse en el ducha y descubrir que a pesar de que tuviera los pechos.. no era exactamente una chica del todo.

"¡MERLÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"


	4. Lion y Berserker

"Hermanito... tengo sueño..."

Sururraba una pequeña niña sobre la camilla del hospital mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a su hermano que permanecía sentado frente a su camilla sin dejar de sonreír.

"Pues duérmete anda"

"Pero si me duermo no hablaré contigo..."

"Da igual, no me voy a ir de aquí, ya lo sabes ¿Cuántas veces te has despertado y yo no estaba?"

"Nunca"

La niña sonrió alegre y dejó que su cariñoso hermano acariciara su cabeza. Adoraba a ese chico, desde que ella había nacido estaba siempre arropada por el cariño de su familia y especialmente el de su hermano, que le protegía en el colegio si intentaban meterse con ella (cosas de niños, no lo hacían con total maldad), le daba la parte más rica de la comida si esta se lo pedía como si fuera un cachorrillo y le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, incluso cuando el tenía planes si ella estaba enferma se quedaba siempre a su lado, y no era pocas las veces en las que le pasaba eso. Su hermano sólo sonreía y le decía "todo va a salir bien", era un joven muy responsable y amable con todos.

Lyon siguió acarciándo la cabeza de mi hermanita mientras la niá cerraba los ojos lentamente casi negándose realmente a quedarse dormida y con una sonrisa preguntó inocentemente:

"Me voy a curar ¿verdad?"

Podría haber sido una pregunta normal, de hecho sería lo más natural, pero su hermano sabía perfectamente que eso no podía ser así, puesto que su querida hermana... estaba paralítica.

Hacía un año se había ido de vacaciones con su familia, le encantaba hacer eso, la verdad era que al contrario de tener que estar todos los días con sus padres estos le dejaban estar con todos y cada uno de los amigos de su pueblo, yendo a la playa con ellos y los días que le apeteciera toda la familia pasaría el día juntos. Al tener tanta libertad no había mucho tiempo en el que se pasase lejos de sus padres, disfrutaba tanto pasar el día con sus amigos como pasar el día con su familia, sobre todo con su pequeña hermana, desde que había nacido era lo que más quería en el mundo y le había hecho sentir como que era un leal caballero, y realmente así se comportaba. tenía quince años, pero su madurez era realmente notable, nadie se podía quejar de como era.

En esos días su vida era completa felicidad, y llegó a pensar que jamás perdería todo aquello, y deseaba que no ocurriera jamás... pero parecía que el destino no quería concederle eso.

En el coche, mientras jugaba con su hermana cantando para pasar el tiempo antes de llegar a la playa, él mismo se había encargado que la niña se pusiera su cinturón de seguridad y era una gran ayuda con sus padres a la hora de cuidar a su hermana, así ellos podían estar más relajados y podían disfrutar de su tiempo libre. En un momento, en el que llamó la atención a su hermana bastante enfadado, fue cuando un pequeño juguete se cayó al suelo del coche y la niña se quitó su agarre para pdoer cogerlo, Lion le dijo rápidamente que se levantase, que ya cogerían el juguete cuando se parase el coche, pero su hermana le quitó importancia y cogió el muñeco para volver a subirse al asiento. Fue en ese momento que el tiempo comenzó a pasar lento a los ojos del joven que había visto lo que se avecinaba nada más levantar la mirada al cristal.

En un cruce vio como un coche se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, obviamente el hombre estaba borracho pues iba bebiendo de su cerveza sin prestar atención en la carretera. Lion reaccionó como pudo e intentó agarrar a su hermana cuando el fuerte golpe llegó a ellos y contrario a lo que había pasado antes estas vez el tiempo corrió demasiado deprisa para que pudiera centrar una sola imagen en el caos de la situación.

Su vida... había quedado destruída en un sólo instante... sus padres habían fallecido debido a que el coche cayó al rio al lado de la carretera, él intentó salvarles, pues aún estaban vivos, pero sólo pudo sacar a su hermana rompiendo la ventanilla a su lado. Lloró de impotencia ese día y los días siguientes, podía haber hecho más, podía haber hecho mucho más, pero era débil, casi había muerto en el intento de sacar a su hermana e intenaba igualmente sacar a sus padres de ahí.

Fue en esos días, después de que curasen sus propias heridas cuando conoció a un hombre que se hizo llamar a sí mismo "magus". él poco entendía, pero aún así el hombre, vestido elegántemente con un traje y un bastón le explicaba que había encontrado en el chico más de lo que a simple vista se podía ver. Le dijo que ante sus desesperación fue capaz de romper el cristal para salir del coche porque tenía lo que el llamaba "circuíto mágico", y en el momento del accidente había forzado esos circuítos para sacar el poder necesario para salvarse. Se mostraba realmente impresionado de que un chico ya con esa edad e inexperto en todo ese tema hubiera podido hacerlo. En realidad a Lion poco le importaban los tecnicismos, sólo puso entender en todo aquello que él tenía poder, que podía ser fuerte, que podía salvar a su hermana, así que cuando el hombre se ofreció a despertar todo ese poder el chico aceptó sin dudarlo. Le daba igual lo peligroso que pudiera ser, o lo doloroso que llegara a ser, él ya había sufrido más de lo que podría aguantar.

Día tras día acudia a cuidar de su hermana en el hospital y todas las noches cuando la niña se quedaba dormida este iba en busca del hombre para que le enseñase.

Poco a poco notaba como su poder iba aumentando, podía hacer cualquier cosa, no sin poner mucho esfuerzo por su parte, notó también el dolor de usar esos circuítos para completar la magia, pero no le importaba. Cuando hubo demostrado que era capaz de subrellevar todo aquello el hombre decidió contarle algo que podría ser su salvación a todo eso. Le hablo de un objeto de gran poder que podría ayudar a su hermana a recuperarse de su dolencia, el Santo Grial lo llamó, un caliz invocado por los magus cada cierto tiempo para comenzar una guerra en la que ese mismo Grial era el premio, lleno en ese momento del prana necesario para poder cumplir el deseo del ganador, claro está que un objeto solo no era suficiente para hacer realidad la ambición del magus, este necesitaba el sarificio de los servants derrotados. Le dijo que tampoco era exacto que el pudiera participar, puesto que el caliz debía elegir a los magus que participasen en la contienda, así que Lion a partir de ese día se esforzó mucho más, llegando a dominar bastantes tipos de taumaturgias, bueno, dominarlas como él podía, no era lo mismo el dominio de un magus de rango superior al de un novato que acababa de descubrir sus circuítos mágicos. Leía cada día sobre los espíritus heroicos que se debían combocar, sus clases y sus características, sus ventajas y desventajas en combate con otros servants, además de las enseñanzas del hombre que eran bastantes.

Con el tiempo, ademés de empezar a ser un gran aprendiz, también llegó a ser un gran amigo de aquel hombre, contándole sobre su familia, su pequeña hija a la que le gustaría proteger como Lion hacía con su hermana, de su maravillosa esposa a la cual amaba con toda su alma, de numerosos errores que había cometido, y de las obligaciones que tuvo que tomar en contra de lo que pudiera ser ético y moral. También el chico le hablaba de como era su familia, de sus amigos incluso, de sus sueños, le dijo que deseaba proteger a las personas que amaba, que deseaba ser alguien justo, no como si fuera el gran salvador que acabara con los problemas del mundo, si no de lo que el podía hacer con lo que era, intentar salvar a todo el mundo para el chico era algo completamente imposible y demasiado peso para una sóla persona, intentar eso significaría dejar de tener una vida como tal. No valía de nada salvar a todo el mundo si el mismo dejaba de lado su vida, no le gustaba algo así. El hombre al oír eso se rió en voz alta, realmente era un chico muy especial, y para tener quince años tenía muy claras sus ideas, estaba seguro de que llegaría a ser alguien muy importante.

Con el paso de los meses aprendió a olvidar el dolor, pues se había convertido en algo normal para él y aprendió a sonreír otra vez, puede que no estuviera agusto con su destino, pero eso era lo que le había tocado y no iba a dejarse derrumbar por él. Incluso su hermana al notar eso sonreía mucho más, seguía sin entender porque sus padres no venían a verla y él intentaba explicarle que no podían hacerlo, que les gustaría muchísimo cuidar de su pequeña pero que les era imposible, así que le dejaron esa taréa a él.

Su cuerpo además se vio afectado con los numerosos entrenamientos, no era excesivamente musculoso pero se podía notar que era fuerte, creció bastante en altura y sus rasgos empezaron a parecerse más a un joven adulto que a un chico. Su pelo rojo oscuro caía ligeramente sobre sus hombos, casi tapándole además los ojos castaños con el flequillo, vestía con unos pantalones pirata ceñidos a su cuerpo, dejándole bastante movilidad, y un jersey verde cubría la parte de arriba. Se había especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo además de saber usar con destreza varias armas, tenía un talento natural para todo aquello, estaba claro que había nacido para ser un gran Magus.

Fue en el último mes cuando apareció por fin la marca de los hechizos de comando en su mano derecha, a la cual sonreía con orgullo.

En ese momento, el hombre, sentado en una silla del austero salón en la casa de Lion con una voz profunda le dijo:

"Por fín estás listo, has sido un gran aprendiz Lion"

"Se lo agradezco señor, no lo habría logrado sin usted."

"No me des las gracias, era mi cometido enseñarte"

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Ahora es momento de que logres con éxito la invocación de un servant"

Lion sólo asintió al oír esas palabras, sin embargo el hombre le exigió que antes de eso fuera a ver a su hermana antes siquiera de hacer el conjuro y marcharse a Fuyuki durante un tiempo que no sabía ninguno de los dos cuanto duraría o si sería para siempre. Así que hizo lo que le ordenó y se despidió de la pequeña entre sollozos desesperados de la niña para que se quedase, pero él debía hacerlo o nunca podría hacer que su hermana viviera de nuevo como lo hacía antes, que pudiera correr, jugar, como normalmente hacía.

Cuando por fin dio la hora propia su mentor le llamó para que fuese con él, durante el camino no se dirigieron en ningún momento la palabra y llegaron a un edificio enorme, de aspecto antiguo pero muy elegante y lujoso, la "Torre del Reloj"

"Aquí habrá suficiente poder mágico para compensar la falta del tuyo y podremos invocar al servant propio"

"De acuerdo"

En ese momeno ya no se negaba a ninguna de las palabras de aquel hombre, confiaba en él más que en nadie, incluso un poco más que en sí mismo, así que se dejó guiar por los amplios y vacíos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía a un enorme sótano, lleno de papiros, cristales, rocas, e incluso máquinas que él no conocía, debían ser los artilugios mágicos que usaban antes que las máquinas que existían hoy en día.

"Me he tomado la libertad de hacer yo mismo el círculo mágico, espero que no te importe"

Lion esta vez no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar el dibujo en el suelo, observar cada detalle sin ningún fallo, aunque le pareció extraño pues era ligeramente distinto al círculo que el hombre le había enseñado tantas veces.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No.. nada, no hay ningún problema"

"Bien, ya está siendo la hora. Colócate aquí, yo estaré observando que todo vaya bien justo detrás."

El joven hizo exactamente todo lo que le decía, así se colocó donde ordenaba y alzó el brazo con la marca sobre el círculo que empezó a brillar con luz intensa, llenando cada rincón de la habitación.

"Ahora comienza con el conjuro"

Lion asintió y comenzó a decir:

"Escucha mis palabras, mi voluntad creará tu cuerpo, y tu espada creará mi destino. ¡Si escuchaste la llamada del Santo Grial y obedeces mi voluntad y razón, entonces responde!"

Tras todo eso una luz cegadora llenó toda la sala e incluso el perdió la capacidad de ver por unos instantes. Un fuerte viento derribó gran parte de las cosas allí metidas y casi es capaz de tirarle al suelo pero se mantuvo firmo, sin moverse un ápice del lugar, no pensaba hacerlo por ningún medio, ¡no iba a rendirse nunca!

Cuando todo aquello hubo pasado, al fin pudo abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose de nuevo a la oscuridad, que esta vez parecía ser mucho más intensa.

Frente a él, una especie de aura oscura inundaba gran parte de la habitacion, revoloteando alrededor de un cuerpo cuyo rostro estaba tapado y sólo podían verse dos ojos inyectados en sangre, de su boca simplemente salía un extraño rugido, como si no supiera hablar de ninguna forma. De sus manos, dos lanzas de distintos tamaños se mantenían fuertemente agarradas.

Lion se quedó completamente helado, ¿eso era un espíritu heroico? no.. no podía ser... De pronto recordó el círculo, era ligeramente distino al que él conociía, porque llevaba añadido algo más, ¡la característica de la locura! lo había leído en uno de los libros ¿¡cómo no se había dado cuenta!?

"Bienvenido a este mundo, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, clase Berserker"

El chico no podía hablar, el no deseaba un espíritu así, ¡no uno llevado por la locura! no sabía que clase de pasado había tenido ese Servant, pero ahora estaba obligado a combatir al lado de alguien que por tener poder se había dejado llevar por la falta de raciocinio... o quizas... era un espíritu perfecto para él... No... no, daba igual su locura, él podía dominarla, lo sabía, él era fuerte, ganaría esta batalla con el espíritu loco.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y observó al hombre que admiraba toda la escena con una gran sonrisa.

"Esto me trae grandes recuerdos... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le vi, creí que era perfecto para tí"

En ese momento su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse y Lion no entendía nada.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Bueno... Tú ibas a ser uno de los elegidos y el Grial necesitaba a un magus con experiencia, todo esto es voluntad del grial. Es increíble que algo así pueda alterar tanto el destino."

"¿Qué..?¿El mismo Santo Grial ha creado a alguien capaz de adiestrarme para que combatiese en esta guerra?"

"En efecto, eres un chico muy listo, ójala Rin haya llegado a ser como eres tú mi aprendiz."

"Todo esto... el accidente de mis padres.. ¿¡Voluntad del santo Grial!? ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡TOKIOMI!"

Intentó usar su ira para lanzar a Berserker contra él pero cuando pudo hacerlo este ya había desaparecido y sólo quedaban dos presencias ahora en esa sala.

"Gánare... juro que ganaré el Santo Grial... y tú..."

Miró severamente al Servant que seguía gruñendo en respuesta

"Vas a ayudarme a conseguirlo... Ambos podemos ganar"


	5. Darius y Archer

Con un golpe certero Darius rompió el saco de boxeo con el que estaba practicando la magia de refuerzo en su cuerpo, y ciertamente el muy bueno, era como si sus miembros se convirtiesen en puro acero y sus golpes eran como un elefante pisando un cristal que se resquebrajaba con el más mínimo contacto. El hombre unos 27 años palmeó una mano contra la otra y se inclino como si hubiera luchado contra un contricante, sonrió de manera muy satisfactoria y se dio la vuelta en busca de sus superiores.

Darius Branda era un hombre que, a pesar de tener 27 años, tenía aspecto de ser bastante joven, llevaba un trajo muy elegante de color negro y lo llevaba sin ningún tipo de arruga, era como el decía "perfecto". Incluso su pelo y barba de castaño oscuro estaban maravillosamente cortadas y una fiera mirada azul decoraba su rostro.

Al salir de la sala recorrió los grandes pasillos del Vaticano, por los que podía caminar sin problemas como el brazo armado que era de aquella gran organización, no era un Ejecutor, eso para él era rebajarle de puesto, esos debiluchos de los Ejecutores no podrían hacer nada contra su fuerza bruta. Al contrario que estos, al grupo al que él pertenecía no se le relacionaba directamente con la Santa Iglesia, para evitar problemas, en su caso no había problema alguno en usar las misma técnicas que utilizaban los herejes para negar el poder de Dios, ¿cómo se atrevían esos paganos a intentar conseguir lo que sólo hacía el señor?

Chasqueó la lengua lleno de ira, acabaría con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Darius formaba parte de un brazo armado que se hacía llamar los Evangelistas, un grupo extremista de la Santa Iglesia que seguían al pie de la letra las enseñanzas de la biblia, sin importar cuan radicales sean o cuanto fueran odiadas. Razón por la cual él mismo se había encargado de los castigos de muchas de las mujeres que entraban en la Santa Iglesia pensando merecían estar en el lugar que ocupaba el señor.

Pocas veces se encontraba en el Vaticano, pues realmente ese grupo tenía numerosos antecedentes que por alguna extraña razón desapareción nada más ser capturado uno de sus miembros y no se les debería relacionar directamente con la Santa Iglesia, pero esa parecía ser una ocasión muy especial. su "Mesías" había contactado con él y le había pedido expresamente que fuera a ver a uno de sus subditos que trabajaba en la Santa Iglesia como uno de los cardenales más importantes. En realidad había llegado con tanto tiempo de antelación que le había dado suficiente tiempo a ejercitar los músculos en el subterráneo preparado para los Ejecutores que allí vivían y estaban a las órdenes directas de los superiore. Darius aceptó que todo estaba muy bien montado, donde no se podían relacionar directamente entre si los que estaban metidos hasta el fondo e incluso grupos que estaban a la dirección del Vaticano no parecían tener nada que ver con él.

Asi siguió caminando por los enormes pasillos hasta llegar a los aposentos del cardenal y golpeó la puerta ligeramente para ser respondido con un "entra por favor" por parte del que allí vivía.

Al entrar una imagen de muebles y telas lujosas llegó a sus ojos, alumbrándolo como si fuera luz divina saliendo de los cielos, la misma luz que le alumbraba desde que era pequeño y había sido rescatado por la Santa Iglesia del mismísimo infierno.

"Que dios sea contigo"

"Y contigo"

Se inclinaron ligeramente uno frente al otro antes de sentarse en el sofá de terciopelo de aquella habitación.

"¿Hemos acabado ya con el problema de esos paganos?"

"Si seños, esa familia de "magus" ha sido completamente aniquilada, aunque aún no hemos encontrado ninguna debilidad en los frentes de alguna de las tres familias principales, algún día acabaremos con todos esos herejes."

Dijo con un tono total de ira mientras era repsondido con una brillante sonrisa, aparéntemente inocente.

"No habréis matado a los niños ¿verdad?"

"No a los más jovenes señor, como usted ordenó los niños de cinco años o menores han sido custodiados con nosotros para recibir la buena educación de la Iglesia"

"Me alegra oír eso Darius, realmente me recomforta. No podemos dejar que más hijos de nuestro señor caigan en el infierno"

"No lo permitiré"

"¿Y todos los escritos de esos ritos paganos?"

"Todos han sido gratamente quemados cardenal"

Darius sonrió recordando como todo cuerpo y objeto hereje se convertía en cenizas ante las atenta mirada de Dios, cuando se recordó que no era eso por lo que estaba en esa habitación ahora mismo.

"Estoy seguro de que esta información ya la sabe, ¿por qué me ha mandado llamar?"

"Cierto, no te habría hecho llamar al Vaticano por algo así."

El cardenal se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar algo a la mesilla.

"Seguro que has notado un especie de marca extraña en tu cuerpo ¿no es así?"

De repente recordó aquel extraño tatuaje que había aparecido en la parte interior de su brazo, jamás había visto algo así y un miedo empezó a crecer dentro de él cuando vio que esas mismas marcas aparecían en los escritos de los paganos, recordó como se había flagelado a sí mismo por el pecado que aparentemente había cometido.

"¡Me disculpo en nombre del señor! No se porqué ni como habrá aparecido una marca pagana en mi cuerpo."

Dijo en tono solemne inclinándose ante el Cardenal

"No te preocupes, el sañor sabe que has pagado por ello, lo haces bien Darius"

El hombre volvió a sentarse y alzó la cabeza de su Evangelista para que le mirase directamente y puso una casa sobre la mesa.

"Eso que llevas en el cuerpo es el símbolo de que has sido elegido para luchar por el Santo Grial, una batalla entre paganos para adueñarse de lo que es sólo propiedad del señor."

"¿¡Cómo puedo yo llevar una marca semejante en mi cuerpo!? ¡he cometido algún pecado!"

"No has cometido ningún pecado a ojos del señor, de hecho todo lo contrario, el Santo Caliz te ha elegido a ti, entre todos nosotros, para que cumplas su cometido, para que guardes su poder sólo para él."

"Y... ¿qué debo hacer?"

"El Mesías... el me ha dicho lo que debemos hacer, sabe que será un gran peso para ti usar el poder de estos paganos, pero sabe que será un peso necesario que vas a tener que pasar pues Dios te ha encomendado esta taréa"

"El Mesias... ¿él confía en mi para esto?"

"¡en ti más que en nadie más!"

"Me siento completamente halagado cardenal"

Agachó la cabeza de nuevo mostrando ese gran respeto por los enviados del señor.

"Esto que ves aquí... es un objeto sagrado que sólo puede servir para ti."

Darius miró directamente aquella caja mientras el cardenal la abría léntamente, en ella había una especie de flecha bastante vieja.

"¿Qué es?"

"Eres un gran guerrero, mejor que muchos de nuestros Evangelistas, por eso hemos decidio buscarte un guerrero a ti altura, es nuestro gran devoto en la guerra contra los alemanes que utilizaban sus armas para cumplir los cometidos de nuestro señor. El veterano de guera Jack Churchill"

"Un veterano de guerra..."

"Ambos seréis capaces de acabar con todos esos que se hacen llamar "espíritus heroicos""

"Si, creo que alguien así sería perfecto para mi"

"Muy bien Darius.. Esta noche el Mesías vendrá a buscarte y te ayudará a conseguir que este espíritu pueda ayudarte en tu divino cometido"

"Muchas gracias Cardenal, sólo estas palabras pueden calmar mi alma al llevar este pecado a cuestas"

Darius cogió esa antigua reliquia y se levantó del sofá, no había lugar para más explicaciones.

"Ve en paz"

Y como bien había dicho el Cardenal, a la hora propicia Darius se encontraba en el centro de la plaza del Vaticano esperando ansioso la llegada de su Mesias para ayudarle en su cometido. Por mucho que su superior le hubiera dicho, el peso de ese pecado no habñia sido aligerado hasta que se hizo pagar a sí mismo de nuevo el llevar esa marca y el tener que usar esos conjuros paganos para tener que cumplir su taréa, incluso el hecho de luchar con uno de esos espíritus era algo inmoral para él, pero poco podía negarse a las palabras de su señor.

Cuando al fin dieron las 12 una campanada resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo además como si el lugar se oscureciera de repente.

Darius miró a todas las direcciones hasta que una figura de negro apareció frente a sus ojos sorprendiéndole pues no le había oido llegar. Este llevaba una capa tan larga que no dejaba ver más que un rostro picudo y sus piernas con unos vaqueros por encima.

"Darius, me honra que aceptes este grandioso cometido por nuestro señor"

"Mi Mesias.."

Se inclinó ante él con total devoción, pocas personas sabían de la existencia de este hombre que no se presentaba jamás ante nadie, pero sabía que era alguien divino, lo sentía así, como una vez fue Jesús hacía ya 2000 años.

"No hace falta que seas tan educado Darius, yo no merezco algo así, sólo dios merece que nos inclinemos ante él"

Nada más decir eso alzó la mano e indicó al guerrero que le siguiera

"¿Has traído la reliquia?"

Preguntó mientras caminaban por las calles del Vaticano en mitad de la noche como dos fantasmas en los que nadie repararía jamás.

"Por supuesto, como se me ordenó."

"Bien, bien"

Fue lo último que dijo en todo el camino, que fue en verdad bastante largo, pero le dio tiempo a notar el aire de poder que tenía el joven encapuchado, incluso su voz parecía la de un muchacho a pesar de tanta fuerza.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino tras bastante rato caminando acabaron en una especie de casa medio derruída, la cual se mantenía la primera planta en pie con mucha suerte. Ambos entraron y bajaron por las escaleras hasta el sótano, bastante vacío la verdad, no tenía nada reseñable salvo un hedor que, si no fuera porque había crecido alrededor de todo eso, le hubiera revuelto el estómago.

"Quédate ahí, yo haré el círculo mágico"

Daius hizo exactamente lo que le ordenaba y se mantuvo a la espera mientras el Mesías pintaba en el suelo con una especie de polvo que parecía casi brillar con luz propia. En ese momento algo le hizo pensar al joven guerrero que su Mesías no estaba muy contento con su presencia, y casi trataba de evitar tocarle y mirarle directamente, pero ciego ante su devoción decidió olvidarlo.

"Me temo que no podrás hacer tú mismo la invocación, así que será mejor que me lo dejes a mi"

Soltó un poco lleno de ira, aunque como siempre, Darius ni lo notó

"Pero, ¿igualmente me obedecerá a mi no?"

"Tú eres el que tiene los hechizos de comando, así que no hay problema"

Cuando hubo acabado este encapuchado se posicionó donde debía y dejó al guerrero la teréa de colocar la reliquia donde era necesaria.

"Tú sólo te encargarás de darle las órdenes, él se encargará de derrotar a los demás servants y creo que tú serás el perfecto para derrotar el resto de... ¿paganos verdad?"

Si rió de manera extraña al decir eso y alzó la mano haciendo brillar el círculo.

"Escucha mis palabras, mi voluntad creará tu cuerpo, y tu espada creará mi destino. ¡Si escuchaste la llamada del Santo Grial y obedeces mi voluntad y razón, entonces responde!"

Darius pudo ver como una explosión de energía llenó la sala, pero no una explosión normal, no en este caso al menos, cuando todo aquello debería golpearlos a ellos de alguna manera, esta se centró en el sujeto encapuchado y giró a su alrededor mientras este abría los brazos como si la estuviera recibiendo, intentó fijarse en ese momento en el rostro de su Mesías pero le era imposible entre tanta luz. Aún así él se negó a cerrar los ojos, se negó a dejar de ver, tenía que dejar que la ira inundase su cuerpo, ese poder sólo debía tenerlo dios, y haría pagar a todo aquello que intentase emularlo.

Al acabar todo aquel ritual un cuerpo apareció en el centro, bastante musculado la verdad, se notaba que había estado en bastantes combates y la espada y su arco colgaban de su espalda de manera amenazante. Un hombre que parecía tener 40 años, pero con la apariencia de tener una fuerza de un joven de 25, lucía una traje militar incluso con sus medallas colgando de sus pantalones.

"¿Eres tú el Master que me ha invocado?"

Darius estuvo a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero, aquel que había invocado a su Servant, había desaparecido por completo de esa sala, dejándoles a ellos dos solos.

"Si, yo soy tu Master"

Dijo con voz profunsa poniéndose frente a él para recibir una risotada divertida.

"Teniente Jack Churchill de las fuerzas estado unidenses, he entrado en esta guerra gratamente en clase Archer. ¡Acabemos con todos nuestros enemigos Master!"

Darius se negó a sonreir a pesar de estar complacido con esas palabras y le dijo las primeras palabras como si Master.

"Es lo único que quiero"


	6. Zeroik y Saber

_En vida había sido una gran guerrera, se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de trayectoria, de hecho no se arrepentía de nada._

 _Nació como hija de una familia noble visigoda en el norte de España y había crecido sin ningún problema y, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, no por ser una mujer había sido tratada de distinta manera, de hecho al ser hija única su padre le había enseñado en el noble arte de la espada, y su madre la había educado bastante bien para alguien en la época._

 _A la edad de 10 años ya era bastante virtuosa en la espada y pocos eran siquiera capaces de acertarle un golpe pues a pesar de no tener tanta fuerza era muy rápida, tanto que más que bloquear los ataques los esquivaba sin problemas para propinarle el golpe de gracia a su rival. Más de una vez había sido reída por su padre ya que sin quererlo había herido a varios hombres, debía tener cuidado con las armas ya que eran muy peligrosas. Fue a la edad de 11 años que aprendió que no era todo tan fácil como ella pensaba e inocentemente en un combate le arrebató la vida a uno de los lacayos de su padre, perdieron prestigio y bastante poder pero ella aprendió una buena lección, aunque intentaron hacerle sentir mejor diciéndole que al menos había sido una muerte honrosa pues le había derrotado en combate, no era una asesina._

 _Aprendió que en la vida incluso el hecho de matar tenía sus normas, quitarle la vida a alguien sin motivo o hacerlo sin siquiera dejarle derecho a una pelea justa la convertiría en alguien sin honor, sin dignidad, y eso era algo que ella habría odiado por siempre._

 _Ella vivía en un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas, no había excesiva gente que la que allí habitaba era para ella muy amable y considerada, la mayoría vivía del sudor de su frente sin arrebatarle nada al prójimo, de hecho si había un problema estos se ayudaban entre ellos. Le encantaba, ella misma se ofrecía a ayudar a todo el que pudiera._

 _Un día la tranquilidad se acabó, guerreros venidos del norte del territorio se adentraron donde ella vivía y empezaron a destruir todo a su paso, asesinando a todo aldeano que encontraban, quemando sus casas y sus cosechas. Para cuando llegaron a la suya propia ella estaba preparada con una espada y se enfrentó como pudo a todo el que intentó entrar, pero desgraciadamente falló... Su padre, a pesar de la fuerza que tenía, fue asesinado junto con su madre y el resto de lacayos, a ella por el contrario decidieron que era mejor idea dejarla con vida puesto que era demeasiado joven como para desaprovecharla._

 _Fue secuestrada junto con varios de los más jóvenes de la aldea y llevaba al lugar de donde provenían._

 _Se pasó los siguientes años sobreviviendo como pudo, sometida a vejaciones de distintas clases, con azotes, puñetazos, patadas... sexo... Hacerla combatir entre abucheos por la diversión de todos aquellos indeseables que se reían al ver a una chica asesinar a muchos con los que se enfrentaba._

 _Cuando al fin hubo cumplido los 18 años tomó una decisión que cambiaría el curso de su vida para siempre, escogió a dos de los jovenes que habían sobrevivido con ella todo este tiempo y decidieron escapar por fin de ese asqueroso mundo, de las manos de esos abovinables seres y hacerles pagar por lo que habían hecho, pero más importante de todo, evitar que eso mismo se lo hicieran a los demás._

 _Juntos lucharon contra todo guerrero musulman que se les cruzó por el camino, combatiendo no sin honor y cada vida, se convencía a sí misma, fue justamente arrebata, la verdad era que sentía una extraña liberación por cada parte del cuerpo de aquellos hombres que era cercenada. Liberaron a todo esclavo que pudieron encontrar en su camino y todo aquello que pudiera impedirles una huída con éxito. Pudieron robar unos caballos y marcharon de allí a toda velocidad._

 _Los chicos, y la mayoría de los liberados esclavos, antes la confusa mirada de la joven dicidieron seguirla, a ella y a nadie más, como si fuera su señora, exactamente como la salvadora que les había devuelto la vida, ella no pudo más que sentirse honrada y guiarlos hasta su tierra, debía cumplir el deber que se había encomendado a sí misma._

 _Con maestría derrotó a todo guerrero que quiso adentrarse de nuevo en esas tierras, su vasto conocimiento del terreno ayudó a que casi ningún guerrero que la acompañaba cediera ante una temprana muerte mientras que las huestes enemigas caían en decenas, nadie podía superarla en un lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano._

 _En poco tiempo había conseguido ella misma, y con el apoyo del pueblo, unificar a todos los guerreros de esa tierra, complacida vio como luchaban hermano con hermano en defender lo que era suyo propio por derrecho, que todos aquellos hombres y mujeres celebraban como hermanos que eran las numerosas victorias que habían llegado a conseguir todos juntos._

 _Al conseguir evitar que las huestes musulmanas entraran en su territorio pensó que su cruzada había tenido fin, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ante la orgullosa mirada de su pueblo observó como todos aquellos que había unido clamaban por su reina, en un lugar donde todos deseaban lo que era suyo decidieron que ella valía como una reina que guiarlos a todos en un reino, el Reino Astur. Ella era Laya, la legítima reina de esas tierras._

 _De pronto vio como su destino se esclarecía, honrada por todo aquello y blandiendo la espada que la había llevado a numerosas vistorias comenzó una reconquista que apartó a gran cantidad de invasores fuera de las tierras del norte, luchando codo con codo con los guerreros de distintos lugares, no sólo de su propio reino, consiguieron hacer uno grande y próspero donde no existía más odio._

 _Cuando hubo terminado con todo aquello, y con 25 años de edad, ya con la apariencia de toda una mujer, todo lo que había conseguido le fue suficiente, había dejado una heredera, un reino unificado y unos guerreros y un pueblo orgulloso de lo que era lo que seguiría siendo a lo largo de la historia._

 _Su pelo era completamente negro y bastante largo, con la parte derecha rapada mientras que toda la melena caía hacia el lado izquierdo, su piel era morena y sus ojos de color cholate. No llevaba demasiada armadura, solo la que ella creía necesaria, pues usaba más su velocidad que una buena defensa y su capa beige, lucía sobre su espalda como si de una guerrera solitaria se tratase. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer ni siquiera intentaba esconder que era una mujer, eso es lo que era y se enorgullecía de ello._

 _Y habiendo hecho todo aquello.. ¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora su destino se veía tan oscuro? era una guerrera orgullosa y todo volvía a ocurrir de nuevo._

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de donde estaba una especie de niebla la tenía rodeada, nunca había visto algo así, pensaba que su vida había terminado, que ya todo lo había completado, y un extraño cometido se le había dado de nuevo.

Conseguir sobrevivir a una guerra por el... Santo Grial que compliría su deseo...

Toda una nueva información llegó a ella como una cascada con una fuerza devastadora, guerreros heroicos que luchaban junto cos magus de distinto nivel de poder como unos sirvientes para derrotar a otros en combate, sobrevivir, de nuevo.

Cuando al fin la niebla se hubo disispado pudo ver una habitación casi en completa oscuridad, miró a los lados antes de fijar los ojos en quien iba a ser su Master. No había mucho que decir sobre ella, estaba hecha completamente de cemento, con una mesita de hierro oxidado al lado de una cama bastante grande pero de aspecto demasiado macabro para su gusto, ni siquiera en su época había habitaciones en tal mal estado, más que un lugar donde dormir y descansar parecía la habitación de un demonio, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de las manchas negras en las paredes del cabecero de la cama y las esposas que en ella había colgadas.

Trago saliva, empezaba a sentir ansiedad con todo aquello, jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera en su encierro recordaba algo parecido. Fue entonces cuando miró al fin hacia delante. Frente a ella había un chico, bastante joven a su parecer, no debía tener más de 18 años, vestido sólo con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y un colgante alrededor del cuello. Su pelo blanco tapaba casi por completo su rostro donde sól había una extraña y maliciosa sonrisa.

Sin saber que hacer y sin recibir siquiera una presentación lo único que se le ocurrió a Laya fue decir la frase que le tocaba:

"¿Eres tú el Master que me ha invocado?"

Una risita extraña salió de sus labios, era como si esta situación le hiciera mucha gracia, como si fuera una broma.

"¿Quién más crees que puedo ser sirviente?"

Lo había dicho de tal modo que no se refería a ella como una Servant que luchase a su lado, si más bien una criada que cumpliese todo lo que él ordenase, cosa que como espírituo heroico y como reina le había ofendido bastante. No obstante deció ignorar ese hecho y se inclinó ligeramente ante él.

"He entrado en esta guerra como clase Saber, Servant Laya se prese-"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que me importe como te llames?"

Laya alzó la cabeza molesta ante ese comentario viendo como el chico por fín se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a ella.

"Me da igual como te llames o lo que hayas hecho, me da igual que seas un "espíritu heroico", vosotros no sois más que cucarachas."

La joven frunció el ceño molesta, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarla de ese modo? hubiera aceptado incluso que le dijese simplemente que tenía que obedecerle, pero ese insulto era imperdonable.

"No tienes ningún derecho tratarme de ese modo, soy la Reina Astur"

En ese momento el chico se detuvo y volvió a reírse de modo macabro, de hecho arqueó su espalda hacia atrás alzando la voz que retumbaba entre las paredes. Justo después de eso paró de repente y giró su rostro hacia ella.

Laya se quedó atónita y en completo silencio, su cara estaba casi completamente quemada y llena de cicatrices, era incluso extraño que sus ojos pudieran siquiera estar ahí y ver, pero aún así no parecían siquiera ser humanos. estaban completamente inyectados en sangre y no parecía siquiera tener párpados, así que de vez en cuando le salían gotas de sangre por ellos.

El chico se acercó a ella y se inclinó sobre su rostro haciéndole ver en primer plano ese horrible rostro aunque este no dejaba de sonreír.

"Tú no eres nada, estás muerta, no eres más que una cáscara sin vida propia, ¿no lo ves?"

Laya quiso saber de que hablaba cuando sintió algo recorriéndole el cuerpo, algo húmedo y asqueroso de un tacto que no le gustaba nada, al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver perfectamente lo que esas palabras significaban. En vez de ropa estaba completamente desnuda, pero no solo eso, sino putrefacta, su piel se caía en grandes trozos mientras unos gusanos recorrían cada herida, incluso el olor llegó hasta ella y su estómago se revolvió tanto que cayó al suelo vomitando todo lo que podía.

"¿Ves? no eres más que un cuerpo putrefacto, por muchas leyendas heoricas que haya detrás de ti eso es lo único que queda"

Sintió como una mano agarraba su pelo y la obligaba a mirar hacia arriba, a su vista, la cara ya deforme del chico era como un demonio, como si hubiera bajado al infierno.

"Pero no te preocupes... Yo voy a darle un sentido a tu nueva vida... porque dios es generoso"

¿Dios? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Él se atrevía a llamarse a sí mismo dios comportándose como el mismísimo demonio.

De un momento a otró sintió que su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, o por lo menos le costaba demasiado, ni siquiera de capaz de hablar, ¡no podía hacer nada!, era como una muñeca en manos de aquel chico que la movía como quería, con casi sin nunguna fuerza, pues no hacía falta contra ella ahora mismo, su cuerpo fue tirado contra la especie de cama incómoda que se hundió nada más caer el peso sobre ella.

Fue cuando sintió más terror cuando el joven dijo las siguientes palabras:

"¿Cómo debe ser humillar a un espíritu heroico?"

Su sonrisa volvió a retumbar en la habitación mientras se subía por el cuerpo de la joven que no podía hacer nada, se sentía completamente impotente, tardó en darse cuenta, cuando vio el brillo en la mano del adolescente, de que había lanzado dos hechizos de comando contra ella para que no pudiera hacerle nada, ¡simplemente para humillarla de ese modo!

Sus ropas fueron arrancadas y su piel era recorrida en cada parte por esas asquerosas manos que se internaban en ella queriendo descubrirlo todo, no sin dejar de hacerle diversos comentarios que la hicieron hundirse más en la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

"¿Quiéres que siga?"

Y al no haber respuesta ninguna, ni esperarla, el rió diciéndose a si mismo.

"Lo tomaré como un "si""

Y otra vez esa estridente risa

Sintió entonces como entraba en su interior mientras las imagenes a su alrededor no dejaban ni que intentara evadirse de esa realidad, las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor, fuego, sangre caía además de ellas, se sentía como en el mismísimo purgatorio.

En su mente habían pasado horas o incluso días cuando ese demonio por fin había acabado con ella, este se separó de su cuerpo y bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a los ojos de la joven que aún habiendo pasado todo aquello no dejaba de mirarle desafiante.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba... bien, bien."

al fin se levantó de la cama y se paró en medio de la habitación alzando los brazos al cielo.

"¡Si los servant fueran tan fáciles de derrotar esto no sería tan divertido!"

Giró sobre si mismo sin dejar de reirse, estaba claro que ese joven estaba demasiado demende, Laya no sabía que podía haberle pasado para acabar así pero ahora no podía sentir más que lástima y asco por él.

"Este... es... el poder... de dios."

Terminó diciendo mientras señalaba a la chica que apenas si podía levantarse.

"Todos y cada uno de vosotros, guerreros honorables, acabareis postrados a mi, tú no vas a ser la última que sienta algo así, ¡os haré caer como los fantasmas que sois y yo, Zeroik Matou me convertiré en el mismísimo Dios!"

Miró de nuevo a la chica en la que captaba ese odio y asco que estaba sintiendo por él.

"No esperes que te vaya a liberar, puedes incluso servirme como un buen escudo cuando haga falta."

Y la dejó en aquella asquerosa habitación, entre todas esas imágenes que ahora sabía que no eran más que alucinaciones generadas por la magia de aquel ser que no podía haber salido de ningún sitio más que del infierno.

Laya apretó los dientes y las sábanas con furia y con los ojos inyectados en pura ira soltó las primeras palabras sinceras que salían de ella en todo ese tiempo.

"Te mataré"


	7. Erika, Milla y Lancer

La joven Erika no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, jamás se había visto en una situación así, esa noche había decidió salir de su mansión, cansada de no hacer nada más que mejorar su magia una y otra vez y leer todo libro sobre la magia y su historia que tenían en su biblioteca, y no había pocos.

Era una noche de invierno bastante fría, aunque a ella poco le importaba, ya se había acostumbrado al frío desde pequeña puesto que en su familia era un orgullo el nacer bajo el manto helado en vez de en la calidez de su buen hogar. Se dice que cualquier nacido de esa familia que no sobreviviese al tiempo helado no tenía el honor de pertenecer a su estirpe y por tanto moría bajo el crudo invierno.

Ella misma hubiera tenido una hermana gemela de no ser porque había sido la única en sobrevivir, y su familia esto lo celebraron con gran alegría aunque ella no era capaz de entenderlo, a pesar de haber estado toda su vida en aquella gran mansión era capaz de imaginarse un mundo mucho mejor que aquel en el que había nacido, así que no entendía la mayor parte de las cosas con las que la criaron, por eso de vez en cuando decidía abandonar todo eso y pasear por la noche en las heladas montañas en las que vivía.

Pero nunca en una de sus escapadas se había encontrado con lo que haría centraba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Siempre llegaba en último lugar a una colina que casi llegaba perfectamente a las estrellas, pero ahora ese lugar estaba ocupado por alguien más.

Frente a ella había una pequeña niña de unos dos años que observaba atenta todos y cada uno de los puntos de luz en el cielo, como si no los hubiera visto hasta ahora y fueran la cosa más maravillosa que había conocido.

Tenía aspecto de no haber comido en mucho tiempo y aún así no parecía estar muy afectada, o al menos centraba toda la fuerza que le quedaba en mantenerse despierta.

Sin entenderlo ella misma había levantado la visto hasta las estrellas que la tenían tan estupefacta, no había nada en ellas que le llamase tanto la atención.

Al fin se decidió y poco a poco empezó a andar en su dirección esperando descubrir porqué estaba ahí ella sola, no la había visto hasta ese momento y en una montaña tan alejada en la colina más alta no habría podido llegar una niña ella sola, con dos años tendría que haber muerto bajo tanto frío.

No fue hasta que llegó allí que lo entendió todo, un sentimiento de profunda tristeza y dolor invadió su cuerpo dejándola por primera vez con la horrible densación de una picazón en los ojos que casi hace que la lágrimas cayesen por su rostro.

Efectivamente la niña debería haber muerto, de no ser por el cuerpo medio enterrado en la nieve de una mujer, estaba completamente segura de que hacía unos pocos días que había muerto y debió ser por el excesivo peso que la pequeña había tenido que desprenderse del calor que el cuerpo le había estado cediendo antes de morir. Era consciente de que aún así la niña había tenido que enfrentarse al frío después pues su pelo, sus hombros y gran parte de su cuerpo tenía aspecto de estar congelándose.. Y parecía que estaba resignada ya a morir.

Erika notó que su corazón había empezado a dolerle, como si lo estuvieran presionando con fuerza y no tuvieran intención de soltarlo. Cuando ella volviera a casa estaría bajo el calor de su hogar, bajo los brazos de su madre y por algún extraño motivo el hacer eso le parecía injusto, no podía volver así y dejar a esa pequeña a una muerte segura.

Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro muy confusa por lo que debía hacer, estaba claro que su familia no lo vería bien, una extraña, por mucho que haya sobrevivido al invierno, seguía siendo una niña que no merecía ni pisar aquellas lujosas estancias... Pero ella decidía.. Era la heredera de los secretos de su familia, nadie se negaría a ella, no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera.

Con esa decisión, casi sin siquiera pensarlo, se adelantó alzando la mano hasta llevarla a su hombro y llamar su atención.

"Oye, no debes quedarte aquí"

La pequeña oyendo por primera vez una voz en mucho tiempo se giró por completo posando sus ojos infantiles en la chica que estaba hablando con ella. Erika estaba impresionada, a pesar de lo que parecía haber pasado esa niña seguía teniendo los ojos brillantes y emocionados.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar varias veces para sobrellevarlo, con un poco más de confianza se agachó ante ella y le sonrió ligeramente.

"Ven conmigo, yo cuidaré de ti ¿vale?"

En ese momento todo se quedó en silencio, esperando que la niña registrase lo que acaba de decir, y no sabe si lo había entendido o se dejaba llevar pero ladeó la cabeza y de sus labios salió una gran sonrisa.

Milla se mantenía de pie junto a la puerta del gran salón de aquella casa enorme en la que se había criado los últimos 15 años bajo la tutela, obligada, de los miembros de la familia Lindstörm. En esos años había descubierto que tenía lo que ellos llamaban... Circuitos mágicos.. Y al parecer según ellos eran abundantes. Recordaba la cara de de alivio que había tenido Erika al descubrir eso, como si algunos de sus problemas se habían solucionado, y recordaba también la alegría que sintió de no ser un problema para ella, nunca hubiera deseado causarle ninguna complicación.

Ahora mismo la chica que la salvó se encontraba ante la mirada de sus padres y sus abuelos, según ella a quien debe mostrar respeto, aunque nunca la había visto muy contenta con eso. Debían estar hablando de un acontecimiento muy importante que era deber de Erika completar para su familia. Lo había llamado... Guerra del Santo Grial, o algo así, le había contado sobre un objeto milagroso que podía conceder cualquier deseo, claro está que no era nada fácil, tenía que sobrevivir a una guerra entre espíritus convocados por gente como Erika, magos expertos que tenían el privilegio de llevar la marca que les hace considerarse... "masters".

Alzó ambas manos observando cada centímetro de su piel... Nada. Le había contado que si el grial no encontraba suficientes magos válidos escogería a cualquiera con el mínimo potencial para convocar un Servant (los espíritus heroicos) para la guerra, tenía la esperanza.. Pero nunca apareció, así que empezó a sentir ansiedad... Y miedo...

La mirada de Erika estaba perdida, no era que no estuviera escuchando todo lo que los miembros de su familia le decían, pero tampoco le importaban mucho, el honor de los Lindstörm, sus muchas generaciones que la hacían una de las más importantes en el mundo magus, en realidad todo eso le daba igual, cuando vio por primera vez la marca en su mano se sintió... Tremendamente feliz, y no porque hubiera cumplido con las exigencias de sus abuelos, sino por una razón mucho más importante.

En ese momento había despertado a Milla, la primera persona a la que se lo dijo, y jamás había dicho algo con tanta emoción como en aquel momento. Recordó la mirada soñolienta de su amiga que pronto se había pasado a una de... Emoción fingida. En escalofrío no muy agradable recorrió su espalda en aquel momento y la gran emoción que sentía se esfumó.

Poco después la sensación de orgullo de su familia poco la había ayudado y su humor no mejoró, simplemente se sentó a escuchar la palabrería que le llevaban repitiendo desde que había nacido. Cosas sin sentido en la que ella no creía ni un sólo momento, no desde que sus padres murieron.

"Confío en que sepas el nivel de peso que llevas sobre tus hombros Erika."

Le decía su abuela, no de forma confortable, nunca la había tratado así, si no de manera severa, como si tuviese que demostrar que era digna de pertenecer a su familia.

Y hasta ese momento al menos lo había hecho con creces habiendo acabado con la mejor nota la Torre del Reloj hacía bien poco, en realidad… ni ella misma se acordaba del rango que tenía puesto que poco le importaba, esos días habían sido muy felices para ella ya que al estar alejada de su familia la ayudaba a sobrellevar bien en pertenecer a ella.

Lo malo había sido el hecho de que todos supieran de dónde venía ella así que no mucha gente se le acercaba, y la que lo hacía era por puro interés, y no sólo por su conocimiento y técnica, era considerada la alumna más bella así que era natural que todos la quisiesen con ellos, aunque la verdad había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos había rechazado, por todo ello la habían apodado la Dama de Invierno.

Recordaba que a pesar de todo aquello si había podido estar con una buena amiga, yu la presencia de Milla, a la que llevó como asistente también ayudaba bastante. Hubiera querido que su mejor amiga también fuera a la Torre, tenía mucha más capacidad mágica de la que se pudiera esperar, pero como no su familia lo había impedido por todos los medios, una huérfana no merecía estar en el mismo lugar que tan noble gente.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que la profunda voz de su abuela la llamó llena de ira.

"¡no te atrevas a ignorarme niña!"

Erika sintió a su alrededor como el ambiente se volvía más frío, esta mujer tenía tendencia a dejar escapar su magia de hielo de forma que sin querer acababa con todo el ambiente cálido de la mansión.

"Mis disculpas"

"No te disculpes y hazme caso. Aún no has demostrado nada por lo que tengas el derecho de comportarte tan insolente"

¿Insolente? qué sabrán ellos lo que es la insolencia cuando ella misma había acatado todas y cada una de las órdenes que le encomendaban sin rechistar… jamás le perdonarán el incumplido una sola de ellas.

"Esta familia merece más consideración y respeto que el que esta Asociación le concede y demostraremos a esa gentuza mestiza de lo que somos capaces."

"Claro…"

Ni siqueira estaba decidida a ellos, y ese tono de voz tuvo que ser pasado por alto si no quería castigar de nuevo a su joven nieta, no era bueno que llegase a una Guerra estando ya débil.

"Hemos conseguido para ti un catalizador que es perfecto para la heredera del los Lindstörm"

Un hombre vestido de traje se acercó a la mesa que los separaba en ese gran salón y puso la reliquia justo enfrente de Erika para que la pudiera observarlo con detenimiento

"¿Qué es?"

"Esta es la reliquia del Lancer más puro de todos los espíritus heroicos"

Era un trozo de tela grisacea de aspecto muy antiguo, mucho más de todo lo que había visto hasta ahora y lo cogió con mucho cuidado como si se fuera a desmoronar en sus manos.

"¿El más puro?"

Dijo para sí misma con sorna, ellos sólo tenían su propia idea de lo que era ser puro, opinión que no compartía para nada.

"El servant que será convoncado por esta reliquias será la mayor prueba de nuestro gran linaje-"

"Con una condición"

Interrumpió a su abuela ante su impacto de notar la osadía que tenía su nieta ante ella.

"¿¡Te atreves a exigirnos condiciones!?"

Erika alzó la mirada observándoles con total decisión, nunca se iba a dejar envaucar por esas estúpidas palabras de su familia.

"Soy vuestra única esperanza ¿no? creo que sería conveniente que me escuchaseis por que si no..."

Empezó a decir mientras alzaba la mano derecha mostrándoles los hechizos de comando.

"Usaré todos y cada uno de los hechizos hasta liberarme del pacto, perderé por mi misma esta guerra."

Milla escuchó al fin la puerta abrirse, dejando paso a toda la familia Lindstörm de aquel lugar, esperando pacientemente a que saliera su amiga de esa reunión a la que estaba prohibido asistir para ella.

Vio como los abuelos le lanzaban una mirada de odio, como siempre cada vez que la veían, cosa que le amedrentó un poco hasta que vió salir a Erika con aire serio.

"¡Erika!"

La mencionada se giró hacia ella al oír su nombre y una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro por segunda vez en todo el día.

"¿Has estado esperando todo este tiempo?"

Llegó a su lado y le dio un pequeño abrazo

"Claro, siempre espero por ti, ya lo sabes"

Milla mostró una gran sonrisa, adoraba estar al lado de su salvadora, aunque realmente no sólo sentía adoración, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cada vez que la veía o la abrazaba su corazón la atosigaba con demasiada emoción.

"Me alegro muchísimo"

Le respondió haciendo más grande su sonrisa y siguió adelante por el pasillo hasta el piso de arriba.

"Sígueme, tengo que hablar contigo un momento."

"¿¡que vaya contigo!?"

Milla se encontaba sentada en la cama observando atónita a su amiga.

"Si, esa fue mi condición, lucharía por su deseo si tú venías conmigo, tú ,nadie más"

Le dijo sonriendo mientras preparaba sus cosas para el viaje, al menos aceptaría que sus abuelos le consiguieran el avión privado, así nadie sabría su llegada o plan de vuelo.

"Pero eso es demasiado.. yo no puedo ayudarte..."

La chica bajó la mirada nada convencida de aquello, sabía luchar decentemente, vale, pero no podría protegerla.

"Tu sóla presencia ya me ayudaría Milla"

Escuchó muy cerca de ella y levantó la vista para encontrarse el rostro de Erika a unos centímetros del suyo, cosa que la dejó bastante sonrojada.

"Anda, prepara tus cosas, luego ven conmigo que te voy a enseñar e invocar un Servant"

Le dio un pequeño besito en la frente y la dejó sola en su habitación mientras su corazón intentaba evitar todo pensamiento lógico en su cabeza.

Había elegido que sólo ella fuera con Erika, sabía que le tenía mucho cariño, y también sabía el poco respeto que tenía por su propia familia, estaba impresionada de aque alguien así tuviera tan buen corazón, era preciosa y amable, además de fuerte e inteligente, era extremadamente perfecta... y su corazón lo sabía tan bien como respirar para vivir.

Para ella estar a su lado era lo más importante, hacerle sonreír, sólo a ella, era lo más maravilloso que podría sentir.

Pensando subió sus piernas a la cama y las abrazó contra sí misma con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado. Era todo eso más el hecho de que Erika había hecho que Milla pasase a dormir con ella puesto que sabía perfectamente las condiciones en las que dejarían a su pequeña amiga y no iba a permitir eso, así que podía oler su aroma en toda la habitación, cosa que conseguía que no pudiera olvidarse de ella, aunque eso no era ningún problema ya que cada día estaba en su mente.

"Te amo.."

Como bien le había dicho al acabar de preparar sus cosas para el inminente viaje, Milla buscó a Erika para encontrársela en el jardín de la mansión, justo en el lugar que casi sólo ellas dos conocían. Caminando por el jardín de rosas llegó hasta un claro que dejaba ver a la perfección el cielo estrellado de la noche, el mismo que aquel día cuando la había conocido a ella, el maravilloso recuerdo que sustituyó el dolor que había sentido al perder a la única persona que amaba con tan sólo dos años, lo único que recordaba eran imagenes difusas, pero el rostro de la joven Erika era realmente brillante.

"Milla, has llegado justo a tiempo"

Escuhó la voz de su amiga justo en el centro del círculo mágico que estaba terminando, recordaba que había prohibido terminantemente, a voces casi, que nadie se le acercase en el invocación, realmente odiaba la presencia de toda aquella persona relacionada con su familia.

Cuando se levantó pudo ver a la joven en todo su esplendor. Llevaba un vestido gótico precioso acompañado de unas botas negras, el cuello del vestido cubría su cuello haciendo lucir el rubio cabello, casi platino, que cobría su cabeza completamente liso, Sus ojos era de un color verdoso bastante notable, como si pudieras verlos en plena noche sin luna, y su piel hacía notar como que había nacido bajo la nieve de pleno invierno, tan pura...

En su caso Milla llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis además de una sudadera bastante grante. Su pelo era de un negro azabache andoluado y bastante largo y sus ojos mostraban un azul celeste bastante bonito.

"¿Dónde me pongo?"

Sonrió ligeramente y esperó a que su amiga señalase un buen sitio y allí se colocó obedientemente.

"Se que hace frío, te prometo que terminaré pronto."

Dijo con amabilidad, sabía que Milla no aguantaba precisamente bien el frío, no porque la enfermase fácilmente, si no por el dolor que en si le causaba, así que cada vez que tenía salir o la cubría con una bufando suya o hacía lo posible para regresar pronto frente la chimenea de la mansión.

"No te preocupes, has lo que tengas que hacer"

Sonrió animándola y dejó que Erika empezase con la invocación.

La joven rubia alzó la mano suspirando para tranquilizarse y dejó que su magia recorriera los circuítos por completo para llevar todo su poder a esta invocación. El círculo comenzó a brillar intensamente levantando aire a su alrededor, debido seguramente al poder que emanaba de él.

"Escucha mis palabras, mi voluntad creará tu cuerpo, y tu espada creará mi destino. ¡Si escuchaste la llamada del Santo Grial y obedeces mi voluntad y razón, entonces responde!"

Al momento de terminar esas palabras una especie de explosión de poder salió del centro del círculo llenando a la dos, e incluso golpeando a los rosales a su alrededor que perdían por momentos los pétalos de sus bellas rosas.

Milla estaba completamente emocionada con todo aquello, y no por el hecho de ver a Erika hacer algo así, que siempre la impresionaba, sino el hecho de que se sentía atraída por ese poder, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no le afectaba para nada, cuando su amiga tenía incluso problemas para mantenerse, Milla era como si fuera una brisa sobre ella. Se sentía extasiada, sus circuitos mágicos reaccionaban intensamente y recibían ese poder haciéndole sentir cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo hasta que en un momento sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho que le hizo encogerse de tal manera que se cayó a la nieve de golpe perdiendo el conocimiento.

En su mente comenzaron a pasar unas imagenes que no identificaba para nada, sabía que no eran sus recuerdos, eso estaba claro. Podía ver como una mujer vestida como si fuera un ángel bajaba hacia ella, rozándole el rostro con una caricia suave hasta que llegó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras...

"Mil... Milla... ¡Milla!"

La voz precoupada de Erika la despertó de golpe de ese extraño sueño y abrió los ojos de golpe observando el rostro sudado y extremadamente aliviado al ver ahora como si amiga estaba bien así que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Menos mal... Cuando acabé de invocar a Lancer te encontré desmayada... ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No lo se..."

Dijo sinceramente viendo como su amiga se separaba de ella.

"Debió ser la fuerza de la invocación..."

"Puede... pero estás bien, eso es lo que importa"

Erika sonrió acariándole el rostro antes de que Milla desviase la mirada para encontrarse con quien debía ser el Servant recientemente invocado.

Pudo ver a un jove, de unos 19 años, con una especie de tela roja cubriendo desde la cintura hasta debajo de las rodillas, y nada mñas que eso, además de la lanza que llevaba en la mano, de un color rojo y unos decorados dorados terminando en dos puntas. Su pelo era de marrón oscuro y sus ojos casi del mismo color pero más claro.

"Oh, este es mi Servant"

Erika identificó la mirada de su amiga y le sonrió tendiéndole una mano para levantarse ambas.

"Servant de clase Lancer, mi nombre es Longinos, es un placer"

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y dijo cortesmente con rostro serio.

"...Igualmente"

Respondió Milla impresionada con todo aquello dándose cuenta de que su salvadora se alejaba de ambos y se quedaba en medio del claro mirando el cielo estrellado bastante seria.

"Es hora de que comience la batalla"


	8. Parámetros OC

**Laya**

Fuerza: A - A++

Agilidad: B - A+ (Esto cambia según la situación, en terrenos completamente abiertos su agilidad se reduce significativamente mientras que es terrenos montañosos esta se incrementa)

Mana: C

Suerte: A

Resistencia: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

Habilidades Propias: _Inspección de terreno_ (Tiene la capacidad de reconocer el terreno en un radio de 500 metros, así como la estructura de los objetos que le permite estar en superioridad ante grandes números de atacantes y reduce su debilidad ante Archer)

 **Noble Phantasm**

 _Cruz de los Angeles:_ su segunda noble phantasm le sirve como fuente de maná extra que le permite permanecer materializada en tanto como si se rompe el pacto con su Master como si este fallece. Esta fuente de maná se limita a poder usar una vez más su Noble Phantasm o darle tiempo.

 _Cruz de la victoria:_ La cruz que es mencionada en su leyenda se materializa como la espada con la que combate que le permite usar su ataque _Alfa y Omega_ que consta de dos fases:

 _Alfa:_ La hoja recoge el poder que el condece la Santa. Esto le permite tener más fuerza en el golpe, con lo cual su Fuerza sube a A++ (Claro está que así grasta demasiado maná, lo cual al tener la _Cruz de los Angeles_ usa menos maná de su Master)

 _Omega:_ Hace una estocada hacia delante que libera toda esa energía es un muy potente ataque, si es capaz de ensartar al enemigo con la hoja cuando lanza este ataque tiene la capacidad de destruír su cuerpo. Como bien se explica en el nombre, es el "fin". (Este ataque gasta completamente el poder de su segundo Noble Phantasm con lo cual sólo puede usarlo una vez, dos veces si su Master tiene suficiente capacidad mágica)

Tiene prioridad sobre Iskandar y Diarmuid Berserker

Débil ante Longinos

 **Longinos**

Fuerza: B

Agilidad: A

Mana: B

Suerte: A+

Resistencia: C - A+ (si se enfrenta a un servant que base su poder en algún mito divino su resistencia se incrementa)

Noble Phantasm: A+

Habilidades Propias: _Protección divina_ : Este Servant tiene la capacidad de protegerse de cualquier ataque de tipo "divino", así pues su resistencia se incrementa cuando se enfrenta a otros servants en los que sus ataques se basen en mitos divinos. Eso le permite tener una gran ventaja contra enemigos como Laya en la cual su Noble Phantasm poco podría hacer contra él dejándola en una gran desventaja si esta lo usa pues perderá gran cantidad de maná.

Tiene prioridad sobre Laya y Merlín

Débil ante Diarmuid Berserker

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 _Longinos:_ Más conocida esta que él de su propio mito, es capaz de atravesar casi cualquier defensa, es necesaria una de gran poder para que esta lanza no la atraviese, aunque eso no incrementa demasiado su ataque (Así pues sólo un magus de gran poder podría crear una defensa tal para pararle). También cuenta con _protección divina_

Su golpe final si puede romper una defensa de rango A++, necesita estar a una buena distancia de su enemigo para que este ataque tome todo su poder, pues a más distancia más daño causa al llegar a su enemigo. Es practicamente imposible de esquivar pues la velocidad del golpe es casi imposible de evadir.

 **Jack Churchill**

Fuerza: B - A

Agilidad: C - B+

Mana: E

Suerte: A+

Resistencia: B

Noble Phantasm: B

Habilidades propias: _Último aliento_ (Esta habilidad aumenta su fuerza y agilidad cuando este servant está severamente dañado, por lo cual es el peor enemigo en un combate largo)

Noble Fantasm:

 _Arco de Guerra:_ el arco que le ha acompañado desde sus campañas contra los alemanes, es prácticamente indestructible y es capaz de lanzar hasta diez flechas de un solo disparo

 _Explosión Artificial_ (Juego de palabras de Explosion y Fuegos artificiales) Su ataque más poderoso consiste en, con una sola flecha, dividirla en cientos de ellas al momento de dispararla, que se abre nada más lanzarla como si fueran fuegos artificiales

Prioridad sobre Erzsébet y Longinos

Débil ante Laya

 **Erzsébet**

Fuerza: C

Agilidad: B

Mana: A

Suerte: C

Resistencia: B - A+ (Si su Noble Phantasm consigue golpear al enemigo su capacidad de curación se multicplica igual que su resistencia se incrementa. Sólo funciona con Servants o Magus con gran capacidad mágica)

Noble Phantasm: A+

Habilidades propias: _Asimilación de Sangre_ (Si es capaz de cuasar gran cantidad de daño o muertes esta asimila su sangre para multiplicar su capacidad de curación, lo cual hace que se recupere en mucho menos tiempo que cualquier servant de los combates en los que participe)

Noble Phantasm:

 _Jaula de tortura:_ Con su habilidad crea una jaula esférica llena de puas y objetos cortantes por dentro donde casi no cabe una persona causando así una gran perdida de sangre del enemigo. Puede crear la jaula en cualquier lugar y sigue atosigando al enemigo con sus creaciones mientras este siga dentro de su Noble Phantasm.

Prioridad sobre Jack

Débil ante Diarmuid Berserker y Merlín


	9. Parámetros 2

Continuacuón de parámetros anteriores

Agrego tipos existentes de TM y tipos que yo misma he creado

A saber:

 **Divino** : Tipo de ataque que se basa en el mito divino relacionado con los dioses o santos de la leyenda del Servant

 **Mágico** : Tipo de ataque que se basa en el estudio de la taumaturgia, maná, etc.. de su Servant

 **Físico** : Tipo de ataque que se basa simplemente en el ataque y la fuerza del Servant

 **Tipos Noble Phantasm:**

 **Laya:**

 _Anti ejército_

 _Físico - Divino_ :

Alfa (Ya que su hoja está recubierta de un poder divino esta mezcla ambos tipos, aunque si eso es anulado sólo depende del Físico)

Omega (Enteramente Divino)

 **Longinos** :

 _Anti unidad_

 _Físico_

 **Jack Churchill**

 _Anti Unidad_ \- _Anti Equipo_ (Puede lanzar a varios o a uno solo dependiendo de su elección)

 _Físico_

 **Erzsébet**

 _Anti Unidad_

 _Mágico_

 **Merlín**

Fuerza: E

Agilidad: B+

Maná: EX

Suerte: A

Resistencia: C

Noble Phantasm: EX

 **Habilidades propias:**

 _Anulación mágica_ (Tiene la capacidad de anular hechizos de dos o tres rangos menores a los del suyo propio, a saber a partir del rango A puede anular cualquier tipo de hechizo de menor nivel. Ejemp: Laya perdería su capacidad de reconociemiento de terreno por usar su poca fuerza mágica para ello)

 _Escudo Ávalon (o como él mismo lo llama)_ (Tiene la capacidad de crear un escudo mágico de gran defensa física y gran longitud, aunque no es tan indestructible como puede parecer por el nombre ya que puede ser destreuído por ataques de rango A o superior y no dura más de unos minutos además de que necesita mcuho tiempo para recuperarse, puede ser buena defensa para Noble Phantasm de bajo nivel)

 **Tipo Noble Phantasm:**

 _Anti ejército_

 _Mágico_

 **Noble Phantasm**

 _Caballeros de la Tabla Redonda:_ Invoca a familiares exactos a todos los caballeros de la tabla redonda con unos stats cercanos a los de sus caballeros reales. Puede ser derrotado pero la gran cantidad de guerreros incluído el Rey (con una réplica más débil de Excalibur) lo hacen muy difícil.

 **Diarmuid Berserker**

Fuerza: A+

Agilidad: A

Maná: E

Suerte: C

Resistencia: C

Noble Phantasm: B

Habilidades Propias: _Honorable Rencor_ (Sus capacidades aumentan ligeramente contra guerreros en que su leyenda se base en su honor confundiéndolos en su locura como aquellos que más debe destruir)

 **Noble Phantasm** (Las conocidas ya)

 **Tipo Noble Phantasm:**

 _Anti Unidad_

 _Físico_


	10. Capítulo 1: Fuyuki

"Vaya, hen tenido el detalle de cedernos una buena casa"

Comentaba Ericka mientra fijaba su vista en cada una de las partes de la fachada de la casa, bastante grande, de dos pisos que sus abuelos habían conseguido para ellas. De estilo occidental, hubiera sido perjudicial para su nieta el hecho de tener que acostumbrarse a vivir en una de estilo japonés, y el descanso era primordial, a parte de que no iban a dejarla dormir en el suelo, eso sería "denigrante".

"¿o será... sospechoso que personas que no hayan estado aquí amás aparezcan de repente? Si ya hay Masters se darán cuenta"

Milla la miró preocupada mientras la seguía por la puerta de entrada, era incluso bastante lujosa en el interior, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero agradecía considerablemente el hecho de que en japón estuviesen en primavera, el aire empezaba a ser cálido.

"No te preocupes, si algo bueno tiene mi familia son sus medidad de seguridad. Han estado viniendo familiares cada cierto tiempo, nadie se extrañará si somos una familia que viaja bastante"

"Aún así... hay que tener cuidado"

"Ya piensas como una buena magus"

Si amiga le guiñó un ojo y prodeciederon a dejar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones para encontrarse de nuevo en el hall.

"Lancer, puedes manifestarte"

El servant obedeció sin rechistar la orden de su Master y volvió a materializar su cuerpo frente a ambas chicas.

"¿Has notado algo extraño?"

Longinos se inlinó con una pequeña reverencia y respondió amablemente.

"Nadie parece habernos seguido Master, aunque no puedo estar seguro del todo"

"¿Puede habernos seguido Assassin sin darnos cuenta no es así?"

Preguntó Milla recordando que ese servant en concreto tenía la habilidad de ocultar completamente su presencia lo cual facilitabe el hecho de asesinar sin ser detectado en ningún momento.

"Exacto, debemos fortelecer la barrera.. La que está colocada en demasiado débil, alguien con bastantes conocimientos sería capaz de destruírla sin problemas, estaríamos en una gran desventaja"

Ericka pusó su mano en la barbilla pensando y luego alzó la mano ordenando su taréa a Longinos.

"Mantente alerta por si alguien se acerca mientras aumentamos la barrera"

"Si Master"

La más joven de los tres se dio cuenta de que Longinos no era muy hablador, si le había visto charlar con Ericka un par de veces, pero nunca decía más de una frase cuando Milla estaba cerca, cosa que la extrañaba bastante.

Tardaron bastante tiempo en fortalecer la barrera, pues era cierto que esta era demasiado débil, valía para un intento de robo cualquiera o algo perpetrado por un humano normal, pero no para un magus y mucho menos aún para un servant, además de que necesitaban una lo suficientemente útil incluso para detectar a un Assassin que fuera mínimamente descuidado.

Cuando terminaron Milla se sentía bastante cansada, intentó achacarlo al hecho de que necesitó mucho maná para esta taréa, pero no recordaba haberse sentido así ni en muchas ocasiones que casi la obligaban a estar completamente vacía de energía mágica, sus circuítos se resentían vacíos pidiendo su energía.

Erika entró tras ella por la puerta de entrada la miró extrañada al ver que su amiga no dejaba de observar su brazo y moverlo todo el rato como si encontrara algo extraño.

"Milla ¿Estás bien?"

"¿eh?"

No había notado para nada la presencia de su maestra e inmediatamente bajó el brazo sonriendo.

"Si, si, estoy bien, no te preocupes"

"De acuerdo... ¿Quiéres comer algo?, creo que ya podremos descansar un poco."

Erika le devoldió la sonrisa animada

"Claro"

"Perdón Master"

Antes de que pudieran dirigirse a la cocina Longinos se materializó al lado de ambas con cara de ingenuidad.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"No, es sólo que el ambiente ha empezado a enfriarse de repente y me ha extrañado"

"No te preocupes, es nuestra barrera."

Respondió simplemente Erika sentándose en el salón.

"¿Puedo preguntar como funciona?"

"Para ser más clara, es como una trampa. Nos avisa de la llegada de un enemigo y lo congela temporalmente. Es como el cable que sujeta un bidón de nitrógeno líquido, pero en este caso dudo mucho que pueda parar a un servant por mucho tiempo, al menos nos da tiempo a prepararnos para el combate"

"Es una buena estrategia..."

Reconoce su servant y observa como Milla prepara la comida muy atentamente, aunque no con una mirada muy amigable.

"No lo he preguntado antes porque ha sido una decisión tuya, pero ¿Porqué esta chica esta aquí?"

Cuando acabó de preparar la comida y la estaba llevando a la mesa Milla pudo oír perfectamente esas palabras y bejó un poco la cabeza, en realidad ni ella lo sabía pero no entendía su reticencia.

"Se llama Milla, y es mi asistente, así que me ayudará en la lucha."

Ni siquiera parecía que a Erika le había parecido buena la pregunta, no al menos dicha de ese modo.

"Me ha ayudado perfectamente a poner la barrera, no deberías tener queja de su presencia aquí."

Y así fue como cortó el tema empezando a comer sin mirarle sólo para luego ordenar.

"Si no tienes más preguntas puedes volver a tu cometido."

Él no se quejó, simplemente lazó una mirada fulminante y volvió a desaparecer dejándolas allí sólas con la comida.

La pequeña se quedó en completo silencio aunque le siguió dando vueltas al hecho de que ella no debería estar ahí a pesar de ser útil en algunas cosas, bueno, eso al menos hasta que Erika le habló amablemente.

"Deja de pensar tanto en ello y come. Me res más necesaria aquí de lo que crees, así que no te preocupes Milla, en serio."

Para luego volver a la comida, como siempre, había conseguido tranquilizarla.

"¿Estás segudo de que esto no te cansa?"

Preguntaba la joven pelirroja, apoyada de pie en la gran espalda de su servant mientras observaba emocionada las vistas que le proporcionaba el ir montada sobre un carruaje que era capaz de volar a bastante altura. Lo había hablado largo y tendido con Iskandar cuando le dijo que tenían que ir a Fuyuki y él insistió en ir con su Noble Phantasm cedido por los dioses, según él deseaba ver las tierras que conquistaría nada más ganar el Santo Grial así que Alice no rechistó, de hecho le encantó la idea. Jamás se había sentido tan electrizada por dentro y el hecho de no ir encerrada en un aparato de hierro y sentir el aire de la primavera en primera persona le encantaba.

"No te preocupes, aunque esto consumiera demasiado maná para mi no sería difícil recuperarlo a no ser que encontrasemos un combatiendo, y teniendo en cuenta como se preocupaban en planear las cosas en la guerra en la que fui invocado antes, no nos atacarán nada más llegar."

"A no ser que eso sea lo que pretendan, sería un buen plan atacar al despistado."

"Eso sería propio de un asesino... avogo por el honor de los combatientes."

"El de Assassin y Berserker también"

Giró un momento la cabeza intentando mirarle de frente, lo cual claro está, era imposible.

"Puede que el de ellos no ciertamente..."

Dijo con esa grave voz tan característica suya y luego sonrió emocionado.

"No hay problema aunque ellos intenten eso, yo seré capaz de localizar a todos en cuanto muestren un poquito de su presencia"

Ante eso su servant se rio a grandes voces y se giró hacia atrás mirándola

"Te noto muy confiada Master"

"Pues claro"

Se separó de su espalda y con cuidado, no demasiado la verdad, se subió a la defensa del carro abriendo de par en par los brazos, recibiendo así todo el viento de frente que apartaba su pelo y la chaqueta roja, la cual había confeccionado para esa guerra precisamente, de un color rojo intenso y los puños (que le llegaban hasta los codos) y el final de la chaqueta, que caía hacía sus rodillas como una gabardina, amulando la capa de Iskandar, pero más moderna, ondeaba del mismo modo e incluso más elegante.

"¡Yo soy la reina de los Magus!"

Gritó con total despreocupación soltado esas palabras al viento, como diciéndoselo a todo el mundo, aunque estaba claro que sólo la oía su propio servant.

"Unas palabras excelentes Master, ¡realmente me gustas!"

Volvió a reírse a voces hasta que una expresión de sorpresa salió de los labios de Alice que miró hacia abajo con cuidado.

"¿Es eso Fuyuki?"

Realmente ella nunca había pasado por allí, y como no cogieron el tren ni nada por el estilo no conocía su ubicación exacta, simplemente seguía el instinto de su Servant pues pensaba que sería atraído por la fuerza espiritual de esa guerra.

"Jamás olvidaría esta tierra. Mucho menos el puente donde fue honorablemente derrotado"

Señaló Iskandar el puente rojo del que hablaba.

"Pues no puedo permitir que vuelvas a caer derrotado esta vez ¡hemos de conseguir el Santo Grial!"

"Eso ni lo dudes Master ¡Ten cuidado!"

Alejandro agarró con su gran mano la chaqueta de Alice y metió a la chica de nuevo dentro del carruaje haciendo bajar a los bueyes casi en picado para volar bastante más cerca del suelo, pero aún así muy alto. Ahora podían distinguir bien a las personas y la estructura exacta de los edificios.

"Veo unas cuantas barreras..."

Alice observó sonriente con sus ojos dorados brillantes varias de las casas e incluso un aura oscura en distintas partes que le borró ligeramente la sonrisa.

"¿Qué ocurre?, te has quedado muda de repente"

Parpadeó un par de veces y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció.

"He notado un aura asesina preocupante... Creo que en esos sitios se han cometido crímenes horribles"

"Ese debe ser Assassin... ¿Tiene algún lugar en concreto?"

"No, está muy esparcido, sabe bien guardar sus huellas, y eso contando con que realmente esté en uno de esos focos... Podría estar incluso en un lugar sin ningún tipo de presencia"

"Entiendo..."

Alice se giró a mirarle, le agradó el hecho de que no parecía estar muy contento con el hecho de que Assassin estuviera haciendo de las suyas, le hacía confiar más en su juicio como rey e incluso como guerrero, así que se quedó bastante tranquila.

"Si hay posibilidad me encantaría acabar con Assassin antes de que pudiera hacer más de las suyas"

"Yo también, pero debemos tener cuidado, por mucho que yo sea un espíritu poderoso Assassin tiene prioridad sobre mi, y si además sus actos la convirtieron en alguien muy conocido será más difícil.

"Los actos de valor y honor son fáciles de olvidar... mientras que los actos horribles se quedan en la cabeza mucho más tiempo, como una enseñanza de lo que nos debe dar miedo... No me gusta"

Alice frunció el ceño bastante molesta aunque luego suspiró relajada

"No tiene caso preocuparnos ahora por eso, me encantaría darme un buen baño y pasarme la noche durmiendo"

"Y.. ¿Dónde exactamente Master?"

"oh"

Alegremente sacó de su billetera un tarjeta de crédito negra guiñándole un ojo a su servant

"Mi abuelo se encarga de eso"

"¿Cómo va eso?"

Judith entra en el enorme salón del lugar donde reside muy cerca de Fuyuki mirá a su servant de manera molesta al ver en que lugar se encontrada, pero decidió aparcar ese tema y se sentó en la primera silla más cercana a ella mientras observaba con ansias le mesa.

"Puedo decir con seguridad que hay al menos cuatro Masters sin contarnos a nosotros."

Dijo señalando los círculos brillantes en la mesa además de unos puntos rojos que estaban en algunas partes de la ciudad.

Merlín había creado un mapa de la ciudad encima de la gran mesa y en el lugar donde había barreras colocadas se veía un círculo mágico sobre el sitio en cuestión, Judith reconocía que el hecho de que su Servant pudiera detectar cualquier signo de una magia de bastante rango era muy útil, aunque eso sólo servía para saber que estaba ahí, no que lo pudieran desruír, eso ya estaba claro que sólo podía hacerlo Merlín.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Sólo veo dos barreras..."

"Las barreras son un buen signo de la apareción de Masters, está claro que ningún magus sin ninguna intención mejoraría así sus barreras"

Se rió divertido ante el hecho de que a él le parecían una barreras de lo más fáciles de romper, sobretodo por su curiosa habilidad.

"Me alegro que te preocupe tan poco, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta"

Hace tiempo que su Master decidió dejar de darle importancia al hecho de que Merlín hiciera lo que le diese la gana y tuvo que acostumbrarse a ser paciente con él.

"Claro, mis disculpas."

En realidad no lo sentía

"¿Ves los puntos de localización que hemos colocado?"

Judith se sentó en la silla de manera que pudiera verlo sin problemas, había dos de ellos encendidos... ¿dos de ellos?

"Un momento... eso es imposible ¿no se encendían cada vez que detectasen la presencia de un servant en concreto?"

"Exacto, por eso no pueden estar encendidos, y menos aún en puntos tan alejados."

"¿Cómo puede alguien emular la presencia de un servant?"

"No lo se, pero si lo ha hecho un magus me sorprende. Incluso yo sólo soy capaz de hacerlo con alguien en concreto, pero estos no deberían conocer tanto la presencia del otro."

"O sea... que nos están intentando confundir."

"Eres muy lista Master"

Judith ignoró el hecho de que estaba intentando burlarse de ella, sobre todo porque sabía que esa situación, aunque el respondiese con esa tranquilidad, le incomodaba demasiado, no le gustaba que jugasen con él.

"Así que no nos estamos enfrentando a un sólo enemigo, sino que por lo menos hay otro cooperando con Assassin."

Merlín se dejó caer en su asiento suspirando muy cansado.

"No esperaba que Assassin aceptase la ayuda de nadie..."

"Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Qué tipo de espíritu heroico ayudaría a Assassin? ¿Qué tipo de magus?"

"Un magus sin ningún orgullo..."

En ese momento la chica le miró de mala manera.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Si lo dices por la "mala utilización de la magia" te recuerdo que eres el hombre que no sólo ha usado su magia para ponerme barba y convertirme en hombre... ¡HAS CONSTRUÍDO EL SALÓN DE LA PUÑETERA TABLA REDONDA EN EL SÓTANO DE LA CASA!"

Se quejó abriendo los brazos para que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, en resumidad cuentas a Merlín no le había gustado ese frío y humedo sótano y decidió hacer de él un bonito lugar, y ¿que mejor uno que le traía buenos recuerdos?.

"Vamos, es un digno lugar para mi master."

"Si ni siquiera dejas a tu Master sentarse en la silla del rey."

Señaló molesta el asiento en el que estaba Merlín mientras ella estaba a metros de él, realmente la mesa era enorme.

"Porque aparte del hecho de que somos Master y Servant, también ambos somos Magus, y está claro que te supero en habilidad por mucho así que me merezco la silla más importante."

"Espero que no le dieses esa falta de respeto a tu rey"

En ese momento Merlín sonrió pícaro y dijo

"Oh, a mi rey le he hecho cosas peores."

Parece que tenía razón, ese maldito Magus del que le habían hablado estaba claro que iba tras ella, esos localizadores estaban demasiado perfectamente colocados en los puntos donde cometía la mayoría de sus actos, y ahora tenía que andar con cautela por culpa de un estúpido entrometido, no le gustaba que se metieran en sus planes. Eso pensaba Erzsébet mientras destruíta otro de los localizadores que se había encontrado, no tenía la capacidad de destruírlos antes de dar su posición, pero gracias a su colaborador al menos podría confundirle y así no sabría en que lugar exacto estaba.

"¿Por qué son una molestia? ¿por qué nosotros?, que se encarguen de otro antes"

Decía con inocencia su Master mientras arrastraba una especie de carreta en donde se podía oír el llanto y los quejidos algo acallados de la joven que llevaba dentro. Esta consistía en una jaula de hierros con pinchos por dentro que perforaban el cuerpo de la chica sin matarla mientras su sangre caía en un depósito debajo. No era que necesitase hacer eso de camino, pero a ambos le agradaba el sonido de la desespercación.

"Me temo que para ellos esto son actos horribles que, como heroes que se creen, deben impedir a toda costa."

"¿Actos horribles? Estas personas no han dejado de cometer jamás actos horribles, nosotros sólo estamos acabando con ellas.

El chico se veía un tanto triste, nadie iba a juzgarlas a ellas y se atrevían a juzgarle a él sin conocerle.

"Lo se Master, pero la gente ve justicia donde ellos creen que se encuentra. La justicia depende del punto de vista"

Su mirada se suaviza mientras ve al chico, la verdad es que le había cogido bastante cariño, y este a su vez, cuando no podían encontrar una buena caza, le cedía parte de su sangre para que Erzsébet se mantuviera joven y fuerte como ella necesitaba. Ahora este sólo vestía con la parte de abajo de su uniforme, una camiseta negra, y cadenas atadas a sus manos que al mismo tiempo rodeaban su cuello, había empezado a gustarle estar así, además el dolor que le proporcionaba a veces el asfixiarse con la cadena era... excitante.

"Son como bichos molestos... ¿Cuándo acabamos con ellos?"

Decía mientras caminaban por aquella calle en la oscuridad de la noche, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, para recibir una risita ligera de su Servant.

"Paciencia Master, por ahora no pueden ni saber dónde nos encontramos, creo que me apetece jugar un poquito más con ellos."

Dijo observando una casa en particular antes de que el viento frío le helara con una sensación embriagadora su suave piel.


	11. Capítulo 2: Encuentros

Darius entró de golpe en la iglesia dejando que Jack observara el entorno, siento un militar sería perfecto que investigase el lugar para así poder decidir una buena estrategia de ataque con el resto de servants, y la verdad es que tampoco soportaba del todo la presencia de tal aberración a la creación.

el sacerdote, que se permanecía rezando ante el altar reaccionó de golpe al oír las puertas abrirse de golpe y se levantó reciviendo su visita.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Buenas noches señor, necesito un lugar donde dormir y pensé que un pastor de dios me lo condería"

"Ahora mismo no estoy en situación de poder concederle eso a nadie"

"¿Puedo preguntar porqué?"

Miró con los ojos entrecerrados con bastante malicia, cosa que afortunadamente el sacerdote no lo notó"

"Son asuntos de la iglesia"

"No hay porque preocuparse, yo mismo soy parte de la Santa Iglesia"

Sacó una hoja enrollada de debajo de su chaqueta y se la mostró, era un carta del propio cardenal en la que pedía, o más bien exigía, un trato de respeto ante el hombre que tenía en frente.

"Oh, si tenéis esto del cardenal no hay ningún problema. Debo entender entonces que ya conocéis la situación pero..."

Se quedó un rato callado y procedió de nuevo.

"Yo ya soy el supervisor de esta guerra, ¿Por qué la Santa Iglesia ha mandado a alguien más?"

"No soy exactamente de la Santa Iglesia señor, estoy aquí por un pedido en específico que tiene que ver con esta guerra."

Le explicó caminando hacia el altar.

"y ¿Cuál es ese cometido?"

Al hacer esa pregunta Darius se paró y volvió su mirada ante él fingiendo que se lo pensaba.

"Imagino que puedo ser sincero. Sois un pastor del señor al fin y al cabo"

Lo miró a los ojos y continuó.

"Puede que no conozcais de su existencia, pero soy un Evangelista, me encargo de acabar con todos los herejes que niegan el poder de dios, o en este caso, que pretenden emularlo como si fuera suyo, creando atrocidades."

El sacerdote puso cara extraña y lo miró confuso.

"¿Creando atrocidades?"

"Exacto, algo tal como crear una forma de vida, por muy falsa que sea, es una atrocidad y creen capaces de arrebatarle su poder al señor."

"la Santa Iglesia tiene una buena relación con los magus, no me han dado orden en tal caso de evitar esta guerra."

Darius empezó a sentir ira por dentro pero fingió estar relajado a la perfección.

"Esto es una orden directa del Vaticano, alguien como vos no debería estar enterado"

"¿Alguien como yo?"

El sacerdote estaba claro de que no se estaba enterando de nada

"A pesar de que habeis sido designado aquí no teneis el rango suficiente para saber los auténticos planes del Vaticano, y ciertamente me parece que vos estáis demasiado corrupto para entenderlo."

El sacerdote a estas alturas ya estaba demasiado desconfiado y pasaba su mano hacia atrás rozando el arma que llevaba.

"¿Corrupto? No puedes hacer esto, ¡estás en la casa del señor!"

"El señor sabrá perdonarme"

Y en ese instante una espada atravesó el pecho del sacerdote y la sacó de golpe haciendo manar de él una gran cantidad de sangre, dejando que su cuerpo sin vida golpear el suelo cubierto del líquido rojizo que teñia el parqué de ese santo lugar.

"Estúpido pagano... evitar que los magus no hagan atrocidades es algo completamente inútil, debería saberlo"

Pasó Darius a su lado manchándose tranquilamente los zapatos de sangre.

"Bien hecho Archer"

"Lo que ordene mi Master. No tengo ningún problema en matar a nadie."

Dijo Jack sonriendo y se sentó sin cuidado en uno de los bancos del la Iglesia."

"Deberías tener más respeto en la casa de Dios"

"Creo que ya perdí su respeto hace menos de diez segundos... y bueno... ¿este va a ser nuestro hogar Master?"

"Ya te he dirgido más palabras de las que mereces, ya que tienes tu "acción indepente" vete a reconocer el terreno."

Sin más de que hablar ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra hasta que Archer desapareció en forma espiritual.

Milla había decidido salir ella para comprar la comida quer necesitasen durante bastante tiempor por si acaso, sabía que para Erika no sería buena idea hacerlo pues probablemente la detectarían enseguida, ella sin embargo tenía un poder mágico menor y al menos si se pensaban que ella una Master, nadie iría a por su amiga... aunque no estaba muy segura de poder hacer eso, por mucho que lo quisiera, ella era muy débil para luchar, así que deseaba que nadie se fijara en ninguna de las dos.

La otra razón por la que quería ir ella era el hecho de que no se sentía a gusto en esa casa, notaba la mirada de Lancer en ella, como si de un enemigo se tratase, realmente no entendía el porque, no tenía ni una sóla intención de hacer daño a su Master, pero aún así no parecía nada contento con su presencia.

Así que sumando todo aquello le dijo a Erik que ella se encargaría de la compra.

Estaba ya en el distrito comercial y notaba algo que no encajaba, no porque hubiera uuna barrera mágica ni nada por el estilo, se había dado cuenta de los numerosos localizadores que estaban por todo el lugar, aunque sabía que sería de algún Master, ninguna de ellas se activaba, bien podría ser porque buscaba a alguien en particular, bien porque ella no era un Master así que no lo notaba. En cualquier caso decidió que no era buena idea intentar hacer algo con ellos.

Tan absorta estaba con esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia justo delante de ella hasta que chocó y se cayó al suelo, era como si hubiera chocado contra algo con demasiada fuerza.

"Disculpa, ¿estás bien?"

Subió la mirada para ver con quien se había topado y se encontró con una joven bastante morena, vestida de traje, que la miraba algo preocupada. Le tendió la mano para levantarla.

"Si, no te preocupes."

Aceptó su mano y se puso de pie con cuidado, en ese momento sintió una pequeña molestia en el pecho, como si reaccionase ante algo.

"¿Estás segura?"

La chica se dio cuenta de que Milla se subía la mano al pecho, confusa por aquello.

"¿Eh? si, si, no es nada, de verdad"

Sonrió ligeramente ante su amabilidad y pudo ver como la chica ladeaba la cabeza extrañada, incluso parecía que ella misma notaba algo por su cuenta, y parecía no cuadrarle.

"¿Quién eres?"

La pregunta le vino de repente a la más pequeña, nadie pregunta eso con quien se acaba de chocar.

"Pues... me llamo Milla"

"¿No tienes ningún apellido?"

A estas alturas las preguntas ya le molestaban un poco, pero aún así intentaba ser amable.

"No, no recuerdo a mis padres, menos mi apellido"

La joven morena se dio cuenta del malestar de Milla y se sintió un poco mal.

"Lo siento mucho, no debí haber preguntado. Espero que me disculpes."

Hizo una pequeña reverencia disculpándose, nadie hace eso, ye dejó bastante confusa a la pequeña.

"No hay problema... en serio, no te preocupes."

"Me alegro de no haberte molestado"

Le sonrió alegre pero luego su sonrisa se borró de golpe al ver a otro joven de pelo plateado acercándose a ambas chicas.

"Laya, ¿qué haces ahí parada?"

Milla se giró ligeramente observando al chico que acababa de llegar, la primera impresión que llegó a ella de ese joven era... miedo, no sabía porque su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío y una especie de miedo muy profundo creció en su inetrior.

"Lo siento mucho, choqué contra esta chica sin querer y me estaba disculpando"

Dijo sinceramente aunque la más joven notó un poco de temor en su voz.

"Vaya, siento mucho que mi acompañante te haya molestado, a veces puede ser muy patosa"

Se acercó a Milla que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de alejarse de él, por algún motivo no le gustaba su presencia. Fue en ese momento que el chico posó una mano en su hombro para darle un par de besos, como presentación para luego echarse hacia atrás y mirarla sonriente.

"Vamos, no me mires así, sólo es un saludo."

Subió la mano del hombro a la cabeza y ahí Milla empezó a sentirse bastante mareada, no era dolor, sino como si estuviera en un coche que no paraba de girar, no le gustaba para nada esa sensación y puso una cara extraña ante el malestar alejándose de él. Lo malo era que estaba muy cerca de la calle y pisó el aire haciéndole perder el equilibrio sólo para ser sujeta por un fuerte brazo que impidió que se cayera.

Laya la había agarrado y se había acercado lo suficiente para decirle.

"Tranquila..."

Le dijo bastante cerca para que sólo ella pudiese oírle, como si supiera perfectamente lo que sentía con la presencia del chico.

"Debes de ser muy tímida, bueno, espero que te vaya bien. Vamos Laya"

Haciéndole caso quitó la mano de la espalda de Milla que la miró algo preocupada y se despidió con una sonrisa dejando a la pequeña allí plantada, aún pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando por fín hubieron desaparecido Milla se llavó la mano a la cabeza, parece que el mareo y el dolor en el pecho habían desaparecido de repente. Demasiado extraño.

La noche había llegado, y era el momento perfecto para comenzar su ruta, desde que había llegado junto con Berserker a Fuyuki este estaba demasiado ansioso, como si reaccionara ante algo, Lyon pensó que siendo la criatura que es debe sentirse así por sus ansias de combate, pero le estaba costanto más controlarlo que antes aunque tuviera bastante resistencia a su locura. tenía que usar demasiada fuerza mágica que casi no tenía para evitar que su servant campase a sus anchas materializado.

Seguía preguntándose a sí mismo porqué acabó de este modo, ¿omo es posible que un guerrero cambie su razón por una fuerza bestial? podría mínimamente entender el hecho de que lo hiciera por que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir su cometido, pero no si eso equivale a perder la cordura, el fin y al cabo eso le haría perder la razón de porque recibió esa cantidad de poder.

Lo bueno es que siendo de noche podía dejar de esforzarse por detener a Berserker y Lyon se permitía el lujo de materializarlo, de hecho él mismo se estaba dejando guiar por su servant y su espíritu de combate, era algo así como si radar, él no era lo suficientemente capaz de detectar otros servants o masters, así que Diarmuid se encargaría.

La verdad es que se había pasado la mayor parte de los días pensando en el hecho de que el Santo Grial, como había dicho el espíritu de su maestro, hubiera creado esa imagen para entrenarle y llegar a ser un Master, podría ser que este caliz onmipotente fuera capaz de predecir la lucha y estaba diciéndole que él era idóneo para lo que se avecinaba, pero no entendía la razón, él al menos no era capaz de entenderla, parece ser que había que ser un objeto mágico de gran poder para predecir una cosa así... o simplemente era que su ferviente deseo de salvar a su hermana le diera al Grial la idea de que sería un buen Master que lucharía contra todos en la guerra, sólo por el simple hecho de desear algo con toda su alma.

Las cosas era demasiado complicadas, pero estaba decidio a llegar hasta el final, no había sido entrenado por un fantasma para que ahora se rejase por una minucia, su plan no había cambiado en absoluto, sólo tenía que lidiar con un perro rabioso que mordía antes de ladrar.

Se quedó parado al ver que Berserker había detenido su avance entre salto y salto, como si hubiera detectado a su próximo enemigo.

En ese momento la marca en su mano empezó a dolerle como nunca, tuvo que agarrarse la muñeca intentando soportar el dolor cuando Diarmuid grito en cólera y irradiando demasiado poder y saltó hacia esa dirección sin perder ni un instante.

"¡espera!"

Lyon salió corriendo tras él, lo malo era que no era tan rápido como un espíritu con poder para enfrentarse a un dios y tardaría bastante en llegar a donde él se dirigía, de hecho necesito del dolor en su mano, que era más potente a medida que se acercaba, para llegar a donde estuviera su servant.

Cuando llegó este se encontraba golpeando con furia una especie de muro invisible que se mantenía en pie a pesar de todos los ataques que Berserjer le estaba dando, incluída la lanza que negaba todo tipo de magia.

"¿¡cómo es posible que no pueda romper esa barrera!?"

Pudo ver que ni aún así Diarmuid dejaba de atacar, podía pensar que era imposible así y crear alguna táctica, pero de algún modo estaba tan enfadado que no dejaba de atacar ni un sólo momento.

"Estúpida bestia... lo úncio que vas a conseguir será cansarte..."

Lyon suspiró y se tranquilizó alzando la mano mientras hacía brillar la marca.

"No me queda otro remedio... ¡berserker det-!"

"Yo que tú no lo haría, siendo Berserker necesitarás esos hechizos para más adelante o no podrás mantenerte hasta el final"

El chico pudo observar que desde dentro de la barrera una joven de pelo castaño casi rubio salía a recibirle.

"A veces no se quién es aquí el Master o el Servant..."

Dijo para si misma a pesar de que la estaban oyendo todos.

"Supongo que si tú perro sigue así hasta Caster saldrá a recibirle con tanto ruido, no es que le guste mucho que destrocen su tranquilidad en su propia casa."

Le dijo sin ningún atisbo de molestia o amenaza en la voz, cosa que extraño a Lyon pero este dijo suspirando.

"No puedo hacer que pare sin un hechizo de comando, no si está de este modo"

Dijo sinceramente cuando notó como Diarmuid se había detenido, o mejor dicho, lo había detenido, como si no pudiera moverse, de hecho lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Qué es este jaleo aquí fuera?"

Lyon vio aparecer un chico bastante joven llevando un bastón que miraba con muy mala cara al exterior mientras se ponía al lado de su Master.

"Parece ser que han venido a atacarnos en plena noche"

"¿si? no tengo ningún interés en luchar con nadie ahora, y dudo mucho que nadie pueda romper mi barrera, he pasado demasiado tiempo perfeccionándola, así que os pediría que os marchaseis, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y no mucho tiempo."

Dijo simplemente antes de encaminarse de nuevo a la casa cuando un grito salió del inexpresivo Diarmuid enloquecido.

"¡ARTHUR!"

Ese grito sorprendió incluso a su Maste que le miró extrañado, así que tiene rencillas personales con este servant.. ahora entendía su repentino ataque a esta casa sin control, entiende que un animal sin control actúe por instinto con su némesis.

Merlín se paró en seco y se volteó a mirar directamente a Berserker con una actitud que no había visto su Master en él, estaba amenazante.

"Claro que es distinto si vienes en busca de mi rey."

Exactamente al mismo tiempo

"Lo has hecho muy bien Milla, pero..."

Decía Erika mientras hacía desaparecer la espada de hielo en su mano y observaba a su amiga bastante agotada del entrenamiento.

"Te he notado muy desconcentrada."

Milla no se esperaba más amabilidad, en realidad su compañera en el momento de los entrenamientos se ponía bastante seria, es como si fuera otra persona, aunque aún así siempre tenía cuidado de no pasarse. La pequeña dejó su espalda contra la pared y se arrastró hasta el suelo normalizando su respiración.

"Si, la verdad es que hoy no estuve muy centrada..·"

Probablemente por la experiencia de esta mañana con aquellas extrañas personas, pensó

El caso es que en entrenamientos con Erika no debería desconcentrarse de ese modo, ella podía estar ten metida que si no se centraba acabaría dañada de verdad, cosa que le viene de familia, debió aprender ese método sin piedad de entrenarse de sus abuelos, en el fondo le daba algo de pena, aunque en realidad no parecía afectarle mucho.

Desde hacía un tiempo que estaban entrenando la proyección de armas de hielo, que es su especialidad, en vez de hacer armas de acero, mejorar lo que ya saben hacer desde hace años poniéndole la misma resistencia o una que ler sirva perfectamente para ello. Además del hecho de usarlas en combate, así que se habían pasado la tarde proyectando y luchando para perfeccionar sus habilidades y probar las proyecciones de Milla, porque las de Erika eran simplemente perfectas, pero las otras tenían diversos fallos aún.

Su estilo de combate era bastante bueno, había aprendido bien a usar dos espadas, sólo faltaba la perfección a la hora de proyectar.

"No pasa, espero que mañana estés mejor."

Después de relajarse un poco y olvidar que estaban en un combate Erika volvió a ser la misma de siempre y le sonrió con cariño antes de ver que su amiga tenía una pequeña herida en el brazo, seguramente por uno de los momentos en que ella aprovechó su guardia baja y la atacó, a pesar de haber bloqueado su estoque de hielo parece ser que si le hizo daño.

"No me gusta hacerte daño aunque estemos en un combate..."

se agachó con una pierna ante ella y posó su mano en el brazo de la chica curándola con su magia

Milla se sintió muy cálida en ese momento y sonrió feliz, adoraba ese contacto.

"Master"

De repente Longinos apareció en la sala llamando acelerado a Erika que lo miró nada más llegar.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Noto la presencia de un Servant aproximándose a toda velocidad."

Se levantó de golpe al oír esas palabras muy alerta

"Milla, asegúrate de no salir de aquí ¿de acuerdo? Estás demasiado agotada para nada."

"Pero.."

"Es una orden."

La pequeña se quedó callada súbitamente y bajó la mirada al suelo.

"Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso."

La voz de Longinos sonó grave en ese momento y se preparó para atacar cuando el techo bajo el que estaban empezó a romperse, todo el techo de madera cayó a sus piés soltando cientos de trozos que de no ser parados por el Ice Shield de Erika y la lanza de Longinos hubieran salido bastante mal parados. Cuando se pudieron fijar bien, vieron un carruaje de bastante tamaño tirado por bueyes que con el peso y la fuerza del aterrizaje habían acabado destrozando el techo y acabando dentro de la casa.

"No puede ser verdad..."

"Pero si la única que es capaz de romper tu barrera es.."

"¡Chuuuuu~! ¡No esperaba encontrarme con mis chicas en esta guerra!"

De golpe, y entre tanto polvo, pudieron ver un extraño brillo rojizo que se iba apagando al mismo tiempo que el humo desaparecía.

Su compañera en la Torre del Reloj, aquella que se había mostrado amigable desde el día en que llegaron, más que amigable, algo pesada para ambas, pero se había mantenido a su lado a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar, tenía un gran corazón, pero era algo insoportable, estaba frente a ellas.

"¿¡qué tal Blue!?"

Kojirou Alice, la heredera del círculo mágico de la familia Kojirou y la chica que casi había igualado en notas a Erika estaba frente a ellas con un enorme Servant que mostraba una gran sonrisa, enorgullecido seguramente por la actuación de su Master.

Erika en ese momento se levantó pesadamente y suspiró cansada ante toda esa situación, ni un minuto había pasado desde su llegada y Alice ya la había cansado.

"Green..."

Blue y Green son los motes cariñosos por los que se llamaban entre ellas ya que Erika y Alice respectivamente alcanzaron ese rango en la Torre del Reloj. A día de hoy ambas siguen teniendo rencillas aunque nunca con mala intención.


	12. Capítulo 3: Magus

"¿Tú eres una Master?"

Erika arqueó una ceja hacia arriba casi sin creérselo

"Puedes ver que sí. No tenía ninguna duda de que también te elegiría a ti, al fin y al cabo tú eres mi némesis"

"Haces bien en decir eso invaciendo mi casa"

Erika empezó a levantar la mano haciendo brillar la marca en su mano dando a entender que estaba a punto de comenzar un combate contra Rider cuando Alice bajó del carruaje para, directamente, abrazar a la rubia con mucha emoción.

"¡vamos! no quiero luchar contigo... No por ahora al menos"

Dijo sonriendo y se separó de ella mirando a Milla, aún sentada para descansar.

"Como no, tú siempre a su lado. Me gusta veros juntas."

Le tendió la mano para hacer que se levantase cuando la pequeña pudo ver que sus ojos estaban brillando bastante, ese dorado suyo es como si ahora reflejase la luz del sol.

"Gracias"

Dijo sinceramente aceptando su mano y se puso de pie.

"Veo que has mejorado mucho tu magia, me alegro mucho"

Le acarició la cabeza con cariño y una gran sonrisa.

"No he mejorado tanto..."

"¿no? pues lo parece..."

Ladeó la cabeza muy confusa por eso borrando su sonrisa, sus ojos nunca la engañaban, así que debía ser que ella no era consciente de eso. En ello estaba pensando cuando un gran golpe le dio en la cabeza haciando que se echase algo hacia delante.

"¿¡Rider!? ¿¡A que viene esto?!"

"Master, deberíamos arreglar el destrozo que hemos hecho."

Señaló el techo enseñándole el boquete que habían causado. De hecho Iskandar ya había retirado su carruaje pues molestaba bastante ahí.

"Oh vaya..."

Media hora más tarde Alice apareción por el salón comedor remangándose la camisa al entrar mientras suspiraba cansada. Erika se mantenía de brazos cruzados sentada, bastante molesta, mientras que Longinos estaba detrás de ella esperando paciente por alguna orden que llevar a cabo. Milla sin embargo no estaba allí, había decidido ir a bañarse para descansar.

"Nunca me han gustado los trabajos de recostrucción. Menos mal que el carruaje de Rider cuenta como mágico. No se que hubiera hecho si fuera físico, no me imagino pasarme horas cortando y clavando."

"Si tuvieras que hacer eso habrías huído hace tiempo"

Erika arqeuó una ceja mirándola con algo de gracia.

"Sabes que soy experta en eso"

Se sentó frente a ella dejando a Iskandar de pie pues no el gustaba el sentarse en esas sillas, hubiera preferido el suelo.

"Puedo preguntar entonces qué has venido a hacer aquí."

"¿Es que no puedo venir a charlar? vi tu magia a kilómetros de distancia"

Se cruzó de piernas muy orgullosa de si misma, exagerando obviamente.

"La has visto... No me digas que..."

"He perfeccionado los Ojos de Percepción mágica."

Sonrió satisfecha al ver la incredulidad de su amiga.

"Me sorprende en alguien que es tremendamente vaga."

"Ya sabes que soy vaga en lo que no me interese, yo siempre he querido perfeccionar esta magia."

"...Por el color de ojos"

"Exacto."

Se rió divertida sólo con recordar el hecho de que había empezado a aprender esa magia sólo porque sus ojos serían mucho más dorados. Fue en ese momento que se escuchó la risa estridente de Iskandar oyendo esas palabras.

"¿Has aprendido una magia sólo porque te quedaba bien?"

"¡Claro que sí! yo siempre, siempre, me muevo por interés... y luego por obligación."

"¿Por obligación?"

Su Servant no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de decir y se rascaba la nuca confuso al mirarla.

"Alice era una de las chicas con las mejores notas en la Torre del Reloj, extraño porque la mayor parte de sus trabajos eran mediocres, no es una persona que haga bien las cosas por obligación. Sin embargo cuando algo le interesaba la cosa cambiaba."

"Si, mi magia más poderosa la aprendí en menos de un mes, aunque tuve que estar años perfeccionándola"

"¿Y ya la has perfeccionado del todo Green?"

Erika, ya bastante más relajada, se rió divertida con el recuerdo de la magia preferida de su antigua amiga que ahora se encontraba con el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano.

"Bueno, puede que me falte algo, pero estoy completamente segura de que sería capaz de "fundirte""

La mirada de Alice se volvió casi salvaje, con toda la intención del mundo de provocar a la reina de hielo frente a ella.

Ante eso Erika siguió sonriendo, pero en este caso no con gracia, si no con orgullo de si misma al ver la intención de Alice, al fin se había dado cuenta de porque estaba realmente allí, era uno de sus numerosos juegos como cuando estaban en la Torre del Reloj, no era una batalla de servants, ni siquiera estabam a punto de luchar por el Santo Grial, la intención de la joven pelirroja era probarla para la lucha futura.

"¿Realmente piensas que el que tú hayas mejorado tus habilidades quiere decir que no lo haya mejorado yo?"

"ooh ¿En serio? te veía como una persona que aprendería de todo sin perfeccionar nada."

"Realmente sigues sibestimandome."

La voz de Erika empezaba a oscurecerse y sonaba completamente como una amenaza.

Alice simplemente sonrió del mismo modo amenazante y los guantes rojos de sus manos empezaron a brillar de manera ardiente, cosa que no le hacía daño ninguno a ella.

"Creo que voy a tener que arreglar de nuevo esa sala"

Berserker saltó rápidamente sobre el tejado de una casa para esquivar una gran bola de fuego que destruyó gran parte de la estructura de donde se impulsó. La ira de Diarmuid iba en aumento ya que era totalmente incapaz de acercarse a su presa que lo único que hacía era saltar tranquilamente de tejado en tejado, aunque en su odio estaba incluso esperando el momento en el que pudiera dejar un punto débil ya que fuera de su barrera berserker era perfectamente capaz de romper sus escudos, no era demasiado poderosos al contrario que sus ataques.

Merlín por su parte alzaba la lanza para crear todos y cada uno de los ataques que lanzar contra su enemigo, no era exactamente el hecho que pretendía ir a por su rey, ya que sin estar materializado en esta guerra no importaba nada que lo buscase para matarle. Sin embargo el usar eso como excusa le ayudaba para su auténtico plan, así que ni siquiera usaba todo su poder mágico contra Berserker, aunque estaba seguro de que, incluso intencionadamente, este sabía perfectamente que no era toda su fuerza. Sería normal que si sintiera que era toda su fuerza Berserker ni siquiera intentaría una y otra vez acercarse a él.

Al fin Diarmuid pudo ver una brecha en la defensa de Merlín así que con rapidez se lanzó directamente a atacarle con gran velocidad, pillando un poco desconcertado al Caster, a pesar de que realmente no lo notaba mucho, pues tuvo que parar la primera lanza roja con su bastón de madera que difícilmente pudo parar el ataque, pues no tenía ni mínimamente tanta fuerza como Berserker, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con su lanza amarilla que estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello. Merlín tuvo la agilidad suficiente, o la suerte, de esquivar por los pelos su arma saltando hacia atrás para quedar al lado de su Master que se mantenía cuidadosamente alejada del combate.

Caster se llevó la mano a la cara al notar como el único corte que le había hecho era incapaz de curarse y frunció el ceño molesto, no le gustaba que le dejases ninguna marca y mucho menos en su rostro, hacía mucho que nadie siquiera le tocaba y el hecho de que un guerrero enloquecido lo haya conseguido le molestaba más.

Judith notó esto y se acercó a él extrañada.

"¿No soy capaz de curarte?"

"No te preocupes, es su lanza, debe tener una maldición."

"Una maldición... Provoca heridas que son incapaces de curarse"

La chica se dio cuenta pronto y se preocupó de verdad.

"Si te hace una herida más profunda estaremos en peligro."

"Lo se."

Respondió simplemente mientras observaba al guerrero que esta vez se mantenía completamente quieto, probablemente haciendo lo mismo que Caster, aunque realmente parecía que se estaba regodeando de haberle hecho una herida que no se puede curar a un servant tan orgulloso como era Merlín.

" _Dime, ¿le has analizado ya?"_

Escuchó Caster en su mente, su Master sabía perfectamente que esta no era una conversación que quisiera que oyesen sus enemigos.

" _Me es difícil... no consigo ver todos sus parámetros y poco puedo decir, si fuera un servant normal ya lo sabría perfectamente pero..."_

Merlí chasqueó la lengua molesto, ni siquiera le dejaba hablar tranquilamente con su Master ya que de un momento a otro Berserker se lanzó contra el ferozmente haciendo que tenga que volver a huír de él.

Judith siguió con la vista a su servant cuando se dio cuenta de que un puñetazo iba en su dirección consiguiendo golpearla en el rostro haciéndola caer hacia atrás con fuerza dando con la espalda contra el suelo con dureza.

La chica se quejó intentando recuperarse, estaba claro que ese puñetazo estaba revestido de maná, porque uno normal nunca la hubiera hecho caer así y mucho menos parecería como un martillo de puro acero.

En ese momento, ya que había abierto todos sus sentidos a un nuevo ataque, apoyó las manos en el suelo dando una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar la patada que estaba a punto de golpearla, cuando al fin pudo recobrar el equilibrio pudo ver al Master de Berserker en posición de ataque, podía incluso ver el maná concentrándose en sus brazos y piernas.

" _Master, ¿estás bien?"_

Judith sonrió con gracia.

 _"Vaya, no esperaba que te preocupases por mi, gracias. Pero no te preocupes."_

Es demasiado fácil.

Casi se echaba a reír, estaba claro que este magus era un completo principiante, o eso o su maestro no le había enseñado muy bien o realmente no ha tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo. En primer lugar no debería ver tan perfectamente su prana en las partes de su cuerpo, estaba claro que dejaba escapar gran parte de su maná, eso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estaba intentando controlar a Berserker y que no debe tener muchos circuítos mágicos. Este chico no tenía nada que hacer contra ella.

De hecho incluso Lyon se sentía casi completamente agotado, intentaba no mostrar el hecho de que estaba desfayeciendo con todo ese esfuerzo, no había notado como berserker le hacía gastar tanta energía. Inlcuso una magia tan sencilla como era el reforzar las partes de su cuerpo estaba acabando con él, y estaba claro que la chica se había dado cuenta.

"Deberías darte cuenta de tus propias fuerzas, ¿realmente estás seguro de enfrentarte a mi?"

Si, se había dado cuenta, Lyon chasqueó la lengua molesto, había empezado a atacar sin saber exactamente como acabar este combate, estaba completamente seguro de que podría derrotarla físicamente, pero no tenía suficiente información y eso iba a acabar con él. Realmente si supiera más de ella podría hacerlo. Aún así su propio orgullo le hizo suspirar calmándose y apretó los puños intentando controlar su maná.

"No pienso quedarme aquí parado sin hacer nada. Esta es una batalla de magus y servants."

"Vaya, para ser tan inexperto estás completamente metido en esto."

"He venido aquí para ganar."

Y eso fue lo que dijo simplemente antes de lanzarse a atacar de nuevo a la chica que le costaba esquivar los ataques de Lyon. Estaba sorprendida, ya que no esperaba que fuera tan bueno físicamente, de hecho parecía que había aprendido artes marciales para aumentar la capacidad física que ya le concedía la magia, era bastante más inteligente de lo que Judith pensaba.

"¿Es que no piensas ni atacar?"

Lyon sonrió internamente, parece que había sobrevalorado a su rival, que no hacía más que huír y esquivar sus ataques aunque realmente no se estaba dando cuenta para nada del hecho de que Judith estaba usando su maná para aumentar la velocidad en sus piernas y poder esquivar así sin problemas los ataques, aunque usando bastante más su intuición, ya que eso sólo mejora la velocidad no su capacidad para ver mejor sus ataques.

De repente la chica se quedó completamente parada y Lyon pudo darle un buen puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se arquease su cuerpo, dejando oculto el brazo del chico que sonrió satisfecho... antes de notar que ni se había acercado a tocarla.

Cuando pudo verlo bien, su brazo estaba dentro de una especie de bola de agua creada entre las manos de Judith que seguía sonriendo.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Vaya, te lo agradezco, un poco de tiempo más sin llevarme hasta aquí y hubiera perdido."

Lyon intentaba analizar eso cuando vió donde se encontraban, hace dos días había llovido bastante en Fuyuki y gracias a eso había numerosos charcos repartidos por la ciudad, y ellos estaban justo encima de uno de ellos, pero ni siquiera era demasiado grande.

Cuando intentaba analizar eso la bola de agua empezó a moverse y aumentó hacia el golpeándole con fuerza para apartarlo de ella al fin.

El golpe fue incluso más duro de lo que el chico esperaba, estaba claro de que estaba demasiado agotado, incluso su cuerpo estaba más débil.

El agua, aumentando aún más en tamaño se puso alrededor de las manos de la chica que le observana bastante seria, el líquido bailaba ademñas a su alrededor, parecía que sólo necesitaba algo de agua para crear más a partir de ella y utilizarla a placer.

Cuando al fin consiguió levantarse un poco algo cayó a su lado destrozando el suelo, y sintió más dolor en su cuerpo, Berserker acababa de ser derribado y eso acababa del todo con sus fuerzas, aún le quedaba algo de maná, pero tuvo que desmaterializar a su servant ya que si seguía así iba a perderlo todo definitivamente, habían sido completamente derrotados.

"Estaban lejos de ser siquiera una molestia."

Eso fue lo único que dijo Merlín al llegar de nuevo al lado de su Master que anuló su poder con el agua y esta se deshizo a su alrededor.

"¿A qué.. viene eso...?"

Lyon casi no podía ni hablar, estaba demasiado cansado y poco le faltaba para quedar incosciente, aunque se negaba a desmayarse.

"Vaya, eres bastante fuerte... pero esa fuerza no te sirve de nada. De hecho eres demasiado débil para esta guerra."

Dijo fríamente que no pensaba tener nada de piedad, a punto estaba de hablar Lyon contra esa aclaración cuando Merlín siguió hablando.

"No sabes utilizar la magia en ningún sentido, si lo único que quieres es saber defender a alquien no te molestes en usar la magia para ello, no al menos si no tienes ni idea de utilizarla, dejas escapar de tu cuerpo demasiada y valiosa energía y aún así pretendes incluso controlar a tan noble guerrero."

"¿Noble... guerrero...?"

"Veo que ni siquiera te interesas en saber eso... Berserker me da pena en más sentidos de los que pensaba. No es justo que tenga un Master tan... patético."

"¿¡patético...!?"

Lyon intentó levantarse para golpearle pero directamente se cayó nada más poner un pie en el suelo, cosa que le dejó apretando los dientes completamente molesto en el suelo.

Judith miraba a ambos con total seriedad, estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero no entendía porque eso le afectaba tanto al chico. En ese momento sólo la voz de su servant llamó su atención.

"Te espero en casa Master. No hagas nada muy estúpido."

Maldito arrogante... pensó Judith, ¿cómo sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Cuando Merlín hubo desparecido esta suspiró cansada y se movió hacia el chico que intentaba levantarse, así que le tendió una mano sonriendo con algo de sorna y dejando completamente descolocado al chico que ya estaba notando su mirada oscurecerse cuando oyó de su boca:

"¿Eres demasiado terco para rendirte verdad?"

Otro golpe ardiente fue completamente bloqueado por el escudo de hielo que había creado Erika para defenderse, aún incluso con el poder de fuego que tenía Alice en todos y cada uno de sus puñetazos, aún así nada más bloquearlo este era disuelto, por lo que estaba segura de que ambos tenían o exactamente la misma fuerza o muy parecida.

Alice llevaba las manos en llamas que utilizaba para aumentar el poder de sus golpes y cada vez que golpeaba los fríos escudos tenía que encender de nuevo con más poder sus puños, aunque realmente poco le importaba, se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

Erika por su parte llevaba un estoque de hielo con el que ataca con bastante velocidad a su amiga que era hábil esquivándola, aunque cada parte del cuerpo que esta cortaba era completamente congelada e incluso a veces era bloqueada por las manos de Alice que al estar en llamas estas sólo desaparecían en vapor.

Llevaban ya casi una hora de combate, y ninguna de las dos era capaz de golpear a la otra, seguían como en sus años de estudio, ninguna podía ceder ante la otra y ninguna podía ser derrotada por la otra, entendieron mutuamente porque habían sido elegidas por el Santo Grial y más se daban cuenta de que serían demasiado peligrosas más adelante.

"¿No piensas usar todo tu poder Alice?"

La mencionada la miró con seriedad para posteriormente sonreír divertida ante esas palabras.

"Lo mismo te puedo decir, no estás ni usando todos tus circuítos mágicos, me siento ofendida como guerrera."

Erika sonrió del mismo modo y puso una mano en su cintura dejando la otra mover con gracilidad su arma de hielo.

"Bueno, supongo que ambas pensamos que este no es un combate lo suficientemente importante para eso."

"Bueno.. eso es cierto pero..."

abrió los brazos mencionando eso mientras suspiraba para tranquilizarse mientras hacía desaparecer las llamas en sus manos.

Erika ladeó la cabeza confusa ante ese movimiento aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

"Oh, veo que lo has conseguido."

"¿Te importaría callarte un momento? necesito tranquilidad, por favor."

Dijo con gracia mientras la miraba sonriente.

"Perdoneme señora budista."

Dijo con total sarcasmo mientras alzaba el estoque incrementando su nivel de magia para reforzar más su arma.

"Adelante"

Alice inspiró con fuerza y golpeó ambas manos para explotar en una onda de fuego que fue condensándose hasta acabar en una especie de barra de fuego que acabó convirtiéndose en una espada bastante larga completamente construída de fuego.

" _Flame Sword"_ (Leer como un japones que pronuncia un ataque en inglés, porque me parece más guay)

No dejó ni siquiera mucho tiempo de reacción cuando se lazó al ataque que fue bloqueado por el estoque de Erika con el que ambas hicieron explotar los poderes uno contra el otro en una onda expansiva de vapor que las cubrió a las dos para seguir con una sucesión de golpes que no cesaban ni un sólo momento, incluso aunque no se veían la una a la otra en alguna ocasión, se movían por puro instinto, por el recuerdo del movimiento del cuerpo de su rival cuando eran simples estudiantes.

Sin embargo, tras varios golpes que dejaron la sala completamente llena de vapor el golpe de Erika dio en el vacío, ¿Alice había dejado de atacar? eso la dejó completamente confusa, hasta que de repente sus ojos captaron una luz que se intensificaba cada vez más hasta que escuchó.

" _¡Flamethrower!"_


	13. Capítulo 4: Assassin 1

Cuando Alice por fin hubo creado el mejor escenario para hacer su ataque final en este combate saltó hacia atrás previniendo el estoque de Erika y desminuyó las llamas de su espada dejándola en una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano, acercándosela a la boca para inspirar con fuerza y gritar:

" _¡Flamethrower!"_

Expiró todo el aire aumentado de golpe la cantidad de llamas lanzándosela en una columna de gran tamaño con la capacidad de consumir todo a su paso, así que consiguió que el vapor se disipase momentaneamente alrededor del fuego para... No darle a nada.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, dejando un camino calcinado, no descubrió ni siquiera a la chica defendiéndose con un gran escudo, ni siquiera estaba a los lados por haberla esquivado, así que realmente Alice se preocupó.

Miró a todos los lados esperando ver algo de ella cuando se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando:

"¡LA HE CALCINADO!"

Y justo en ese momento recibió un tremendo golpe en la nuca que la hizo arquearse hacia delante por la fuerza con la que le habían golpeado sólo para girarse y descubrir que la chica que buscaba estaba allí detrás.

"Pero... ¿Cómo?"

"Te lo he dicho, no eres la única que ha perfeccionado su magia."

Sonrió completamente satisfecha y le golpeó de nuevo con uno de sus dedos en la frente de la chica pelirroja.

"Gané."

"Hubiera esperado que mi Master ganase, esa Erika tiene mucha capacidad, es una suerte eh Lancer."

Dijo amigablimente Rider al servant que tenía al lado, aún observando ambos la escena, ya que Alice había destrozado de nuevo la pared y el techo de edificio, aunque Longinos no se molestó en responder.

"Eres bastante silencioso... ¿no serás un servant mudo?"

Repitió el pensamiento que tuvo su Master nada más verle a él, cosa que por dentro le hizo bastante gracia.

"No tengo por que cruzar palabrar contigo Rider"

"Es una pena, ¿porqué no disfrutar de un noche como esta con una buena conversación?"

Al ver que la batalla había acabado Iskandar se sentó sobre el tejado de la casa vecina con sus grandes piernas cruzadas.

"Porque es estúpido conversar en tiempo de guerra."

Dijo Longinos simplemente sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera.

"En tiempo de guerra es cuando más se debe hablar. No hubiera tenido un ejército tan grande y fiel si no hubiera hablado con mis enemigos."

Rider sonrió orgulloso recordando cuan gratificante era luchar al lado de sus soldados, persiguiendo todos su sueño como dignos vasallos.

"Cambiaré mis palabras entonces. Es estúpido conversar con alguien como tú... Rider."

Al fin le dirigió la mirada, pudiendo ver en sus ojos una tremenda amenaza.

"Se que soy alguien terco, pero no veo porque debería ser estúpido."

Iskandar respondió con su normal tranquilidad mirando a su enemigo directamente a los ojos haciéndole notar que no iba a amedrentarse por nada de lo que pudiera decirle, un rey no debe sentir miedo ante el enemigo, y él sabía perfectamente que no merecía la pena hablar con este servant. Había algo en él que no le llegaba a convencer, por eso ni siquiera intentó hacer que se uniese a su causa, y aunque lo hubiera intentando tendría que haber tenido cuidado a su espalda.

"La gente como tú me enferma."

Soltó Longinos con una voz que hacía notar el asco que sentía en ese momento por la persona a la que estaba mirando, incluso su mano apretaba con fuerza la lanza, negándose a sí mismo el querer atacar al enemigo ahora mismo, aunque a Iskandar aún le costaba entender por qué le tendría ese odio.

"Lo siento, pero no creo entender esas palabras. No conozco como habrías sido en vida, porque lo que no puedo saber que es lo que tanto te molesta de mi."

Longinos chasqueó la lengua molesto.

"No esperes que eso va a convencerme para que revele mi identidad Rider."

Ante ese comentario Iskandar sonrió alegre y se levantó haciendo notar la tremenda diferencia de altura de ambos que obligo a Lancer dirigir la mirada hacia arriba.

"No tengo ningún problema en no conocer tu identidad Lancer. Yo, Iskandar, el Rey de los Conquistadores, no necesito información de ningún punto débil pues pienso derrotar a todos y cada uno de los servants de frente. Si debo caer, caeré sin arrepentirme de nada."

En ese momento Longinos movió su lanza con rapidez apuntando al corazón del gran hombre que ni siquiera se amedrentó ya que se quedó observando esos movimientos atentamente.

"Deberías arrepentirte de la vida que has llevado o nadie te librará del infierno al que yo mismo desearía llevarte."

Ambos se quedaron mirando, dejando notar el aumento de prana que denotaba el intento de amenaza que crecía entre los dos peligrosos servants.

"Rider."

De un momento a otro el instinto de combate de Iskandar se desactivó al escuchar la voz de su Master que se encontraba a la salida del muro de la casa ya vestida con su chaqueta roja de nuevo, pues en el combate se la había quitado, mientras sostenía la mirada seria sobre el Lancer que amenazaba a su compañero.

"Lancer, baja la lanza."

Erika salió detrás de ella mirando del mismo modo a su propio Lancer, hacía un tiempo que empezaba a pensar que su servant tenía otras intenciones que no compatibilizaban nada con las suyas propias, pero era su compañero y tenía que luchar a su lado.

Pensándoselo mucho Longinos aceptó las órdenes de la chica de hielo y bajó su lanza tranquilizándo su maná de nuevo mientras se daba la vuelta aunque le dirigió una última mirada a Rider.

"Nos volveremos a ver."

Dijo antes de desaparecer desmaterializando su cuerpo.

"Lancer es un poco extraño..."

"Es mi deber encargarme de eso, no hace falta que tú te preocupes por ello."

Alice sonrió mirándola.

"No me mal entiendas, no me preocupa, sólo es lo que noto."

Miró hacia arriba para observar a su propio servant que bostezaba sin ninguna educación.

"Venga, llama a nuestro transporte, creo que ambos necesitamos un buen descanso merecido."

Haciéndole caso Iskandar bajó a su lado y cortó el aire con su espada para sacar el Noble Phantasm por el que le dieron la clase Rider para esta guerra, entre numerosos rayos que golpeaban contra el suelo.

Cuando al fin ambos se subieron al carruaje Alice miró con seriedad a Erika que incluso ella misma se sorprendió de esa mirada.

"Antes de que se me olvide, considera el hecho de que no estoy interesada en atacarte a ti o a ninguno de los otros servants. Tengo preocupaciones más importantes en estos momentos."

La joven rubia se cruzó de brazos ladeando la cabeza confusa.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Supongo que no lo sabes ya que casi acabas de llegar y no has salido aún a investigar. No me interesan del todo las leyes de la Asociación, pero no puedo aceptar que Assassin esté haciendo de las suyas con la gente de esta ciudad."

"Entiendo..."

Erika bajó la cabeza con los brazos cruzados pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

"Bueno, nos vemos más adelante, supongo que si quieres hacer algo lo querrás hacer por tu cuenta, y la de Milla, se que ella va a estar siempre ayudándote."

Sonrió enormemente una última vez y se despidió de su amiga mientras Rider manejaba las riendas por el cielo para llegar a su destino.

"Siempre tan impulsiva."

La voz de Milla llamó su atención desde la puerta de la casa y se giró para ver a la joven en la puerta de entrada con un pijama ya puesto, de unos pantalones y camiseta de manga corta, y el pelo un poco mojado, ya que hacía rato que había acabado de bañarse.

"Deberías estar descansando."

Erika le sonrió y se acercó a ella para que ambas estrasen en la casa.

"No pude hacerlo, hicisteis mucho ruido"

Al oír eso la rubia se quedó un poco inpactada y miró a su amiga con preocupación.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención."

"No te preocupes. Entonces... ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?"

Obiviamente Milla hablaba del hecho de que Assassin estuviera haciendo lo propio de su clase complicando así la guerra en la que se encontraban así que Erika suspiró desviando la mirada, aún no tenía muy claro lo que deberían hacer aunque estaba segura de que lo mejor sería encargarse de ese problema y así disminuír la probabilidad de que alguien decidiese investigar, les pondría en peligro a todos ellos en peligro además de todo el mundo de la magia.

"Debo pensarlo bien... siendo de esa clase aunque obtuvieramos información suya el atacarle directamente sería muy peligroso."

"Tengo la sensación de que los demás también piensan eso, ya hubieran intentando atacarle de no ser por su capacidad en las sombras."

"En primer lugar deberíamos investigar, Alice no parecía tener más idea que lo fundamental de esta situación, no está ni cerca de encontrarle. Habrá que tener cuidado aunque no creo que seamos atacadas a no ser que hay alguien que quiera ayudar a Assassin."

"Vaya, nunca creí que dios me permitiera la entrada a su casa, esto es interesante."

Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Erzsébet dijo nada más entrar en la iglesia sabiendo a la perfección que el supervisor ya no existía en esta guerra así que no había ningún problema en que, como bien le habían dicho, pusiesen su base en ese lugar, además del hecho de que el ambiente fúnebre a su alrededor le hacía sentir bastante bien, ahora si podía esconder bien sus cadáveres. Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de haber tenido que calcinar a todas sus valiosas piezas, no podían dejar un rastro tan significativo sobre ella, no es que fuera difícil adivinar su identidad si descubrían que la mayor parte de las asesinadas eran mujeres jovenes y principalmente desangradas.

"Esto es demasiado luminoso..."

Kubi arqueó demasiado la espalda y el cuello hacia el mismo lado, haciendo un arco como si su cuerpo fuera goma, no le gustaba mucho ese ambiente, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche y la poca luz que había en su antiguo hogar, le daba un toque maravilloso mientras sentía la calidez que poco a poco iba descendiendo de los cuerpo y la sangre de sus víctimas.

"No te preocupes chico, aquí abajo podéis encontrar un sótano que seguramente hará tus delicias Assassin."

Master y Servant escucharon la voz de un hombre dirigirse a ellos que bajó del altar dejando ver a Darius con las manos a la espalda y un actitud, como siempre, bastante seria.

"¡es el hombre que nos ayudó con los loclizadores!"

El cuerpo del chico se balanceó alegre por la presencia de su amigo aunque notó la desocnfianza de su Servant que no estaba para nada tan contenta.

"Ahora es cuando deberías contarnos tus razones para ayudarnos, no me cuadra que un cura como tú aceptase ayudar a alguien como nosotros que acabamos con las bellas criaturas creadas por tu señor."

"En algo te equivocas Assassin, no soy un cura como el que te pudieras encontrar, yo soy más práctico, y el hecho de cumplir unos votos no va conmigo. Afortunadamente para ti mi misión es otra, la cual no tengo porque hablar con vosotros, ¿estamos unidos en esto no?"

"Pudiera ser... En todo caso te agradezco el hecho de que nos hayas ayudado."

A pesar del sentimiento de agradecimiento en su voz Darius pudo notar que Assassin no confiaba plenamente en él, y eso no ayudaba mucho en sus planes, pero afortunadamente tampoco era una gran complicación, puede desconfíar lo que quiera.

"Si no te importa querría bajar a preparar mis cosas."

Dijo la Assassin con seriedad mientras se encaminaba a donde el Evangelista le había indicado donde estaba el sótano, lo único que al hombre le molestaba era el hecho del hedor que sabía que iba a emanar de allí abajo, pero podía aguantarlo perfectamente.

A la mañana siguiente, como bien habían dicho, Erika y Milla, teniendo a Longinos evidentemente desmaterializado marcharon a investigar la ciudad en busca de pruebas de la localización del servant que buscaban. Milla le habló de los numerosos localizadores que había encontrado cuando ella misma había salido a comprar, pero como suponía, su amiga le dio poca importancia, era normal que quisieran darle caza si el magus llevaba a rajatabla las leyes de la Asociación, o con suerte esa persona no aguantaba los hechos imperdonables que Assassin y su Master estaban cometiendo.

A medida que pasaba el día decidieron separarse para repasar mejor la zona, teniendo cuidado de al menos volver a estar juntas antes de que anochezca, sino sería un gran problema, sobre todo por la pequeña que no tendría la fuerza de enfrentarse a ningún servant. Lo único que habían conseguido hasta ahora era localizar el ratro mágico que habían dejado y eso no ayudaba pues podía estar en cualquier parte, ademñas del hecho de que estaban demasiado desperdigados y ni siquiera seguían un patrón lógico, como si fuera a cualquier lado sin orden ni sentido.

Mientras Milla estaba investigando, en su caso recopilando información de cual era la principal víctima, pues aunque Assassin tuviera cuidado la desaparición de las chicas jóvenes no era algo que pudiera esconder fácilmente, aunque también había entre medias a personas de cualquer raza, y edad, como si quisiera esconder algo.

Cuando estaba andando por una de las zonas más deshabitadas, pues a esa hora la mayor parte de la gente estaba en el distrito comercial, se encontró de nuevo con la joven de la última vez, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando la reconoció y se fue acercando, no por el hecho de que fuera aquella mujer, sino por que tenía miedo de encontrarse también con el hombre que la acompañaba en aquel momento.

En ese momento, de nuevo, y sin saber otra vez realmente porque, un dolor en su pecho se acrecentó, aunque esta vez era distinto, no era demasiado molesto, es como si fuera una sensación extraña.

"¿Milla no?"

Dijo sonriendo al llegar a su altura con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

"Si..."

La morena ladeó la cabeza confusa ante esa reacción y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la pequeña se movían a cada rincón de su alrededor, pronto supo que estaba buscando la presencia de su Master, la entendía perfectamente.

"No te preocupes, estoy sola."

Dijo intentando tranquilizarla, de hecho eso era lo que a ella misma la relajaba, tenía bastante suerte de llevar el objeto que tenía encima, le daba bastante libertad. Se sintió bastante bien cuando vio que Milla ante sus palabras suspiraba mucho más tranquila.

"¿Qué haces por aquí sola?"

Preguntó amablemente apoyándose con la espalda en uno de los muros de las casas.

"Estaba intentando saber sobre los secuestros que ha habido últimamente... em.. Tengo algo de miedo de que me pasa algo a mi o a una amiga mia..."

Completó intentando que no sonara tan sospechoso lo que acababa de decir, ninguna persona normal investigaría sobre algún secuestro, más bien asesinato, pero sin encontrar los cuerpos..., aunque no creía que preguntar sobre algo que sabía todo el mundo fuese a descubrir algo sobre ella.

"Los secuestros... ¿Los de las tres chicas del instituto?"

"¿El insituto?"

Sabía que eran bastantes jóvenes, pero hasta el momento ninguna tenía nada en común entre ellas hasta que escuchó eso, siendo del mismo instituto...

"Antes de que empezara todo esto parece ser que un chico de un instituto privado de la zona secuestró a tres compañeras suyas. No descubrieron mucho, según el director confirmo que ese chico no estaba muy bien mentalmente... además sus compañeros mantenían que era muy reservado y peligroso."

Vaya... ahora estaba segura que ese chico debía ser el Master de Assassin, pero si no había hecho nada hasta que casi empezó la guerra debe ser que su Servant debió ayudarle, aunque a Milla le parecía demasiado extraño el hecho de que una persona no haría daño a otra sin ningún motivo, aunque había de todo en este mundo...

"¿Se sabe algo de ese chico?"

"Que va... Los datos sobre el desaparecieron, como si nunca hubiera existido, ahora parece simplemente..."

"Una pesadilla"

Laya ladeó la cabeza confusa, eso era lo que iba a decir ella, pero se cayó a la espera de escuchar las propias razones de la chica.

"Me refiero, a que ahora es alguien que existe y no existe al mismo tiempo, comete esos actos sin siquiera estar nadie seguro de si existe o no."

"Es una buena definición."

Milla alzó la mano dándole pie a la chica de que siguiera hablando, tenía aspecto de no creer mucho lo que los demñas pensaban.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas tú?"

"Que le chico debía estar desesperado, sus compañeros mantienen que se autolesionaba a parte de la debilidad mental que tenía, pero estaba claro que ninguno, no uno solo le mostraba nada de aprecio ni preocupación."

"Podría ser por que estaba enfermo, generalmente la personas no se acercan a nadie así."

"Pero una persona muestra esa enfermedad a lo largo de su vida, y un niño no hace nada por este estilo por nada, no al menos hasta que esa persona llega a su límite..."

Entonces si que podía ser que no pudiera más, que hacerle eso a sus compañeras era lo único que podía hacer en su situación, no había más salidas para él. Ese pensamiento se hundió en su corazón como una flecha, debió haber sufrido mucho... Seguramente para él Assassin sería como un ángel guardián.

Cuando miró al suelo y vio que su sombra estaba haciéndose más grande progresivamente se dio cuenta de que se había pasado demasiado rato hablando con esa chica y estaba oscureciendo, debía volver pronto, ni siquiera ella misma quería meterse en una situación de la que estaba segura de que no podría salir, e incluso el dolor en su pecho había desaparecido, eso la hizo girarse para descubrir que la morena ya no se encontraba allí, como si hubiera desaparecido de golpe, le ayudó contándole todo eso y se fue, pero no pensó mucho en ello, así que se dirigió corriendo al centro de la ciudad para encontrarse de nuevo con su amiga.

"Me alegra de que me sirvas tan bien querida Servant~"

Decía con gracia Zeroik al ver entrar de nuevo a Laya por la puerta que llevaba una cara de seriedad, estaba claro de que no le gustaba nada ni el chico ni las ordenes que recaían sobre ella, cuando al fin llegó cerca de él tuvo el valor de abrir la boca y pregunatarle.

"¿Porqué hacerle eso a esa niña?, ni siquiera es una Master"

Al escuchar esas insensatas palabras el joven Matou se llenó de ira, pero al darse cuenta de que sólo tenía un sólo hechizo de comando se relajó a su mismo y decidió responder a la pregunta de la joven reina.

"Simplemente quiero hacer esta guerra más divertida para mi."

"¿No te basta con el Santo Grial?"

Laya empezó a notar como un montón de gusanos empezaban a subir por sus piernas, rozando su piel por debajo de la ropa, sabía perfectamente que no era más que una ilusión, pero igualmente le daba demasiado asco y varias arcadas golpearon en su cuerpo y tuvo que tragar para no vomitar justo delante de él de nuevo.

"Oh, obtendré el Santo Grial, y está bien conseguirlo, pero ¿porqué no cumplir mis dos deseos? No deberías quejarte tanto, tú conseguirás tu deseo y yo el mío ¿no?."

Laya se llenó de ira ella misma, no entendía porqué tenía que pasar por esa humillación, apretando los dientes le respondió con desdén en su voz.

"Creo recordar que necesitas también mi sacrificio para cumplir tu deseo."

"Es cierto, ¡ningún servant puede cumplir su deseo!"

El chico soltó una risa estridente que resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que su servant se mordiese el labio inferior por el odio.

"debe ser humillante, revivir una y otra vez para cumplir los deseos de los magus que sólo os ven como herramientas de combate, no pasa nada porque desaparezcais porque el ciclo vuelve a empezar una y otra vez. ¿Esa es la recompensa para un espíritu heoirco verdad? Parece que dios no quiere mucho a sus heroes."

A pesar de la ira que sentía Laya aceptada que eso era demasiado cierto, la única compensa que ella recibía por su actos en vida era vivir una y otra vez para cumplir con las exigencias de personas que luchan por sus propios intereses, sin ser en su mayoría ni siquiera nobles.

"Pero no te preocupes."

Zeroik interrumpió sus pensamientos y pasó a su lado susurrándole al oído.

"Mi deseo acabará para siempre con ese ciclo sin fin."


	14. Capítulo 5: Confusión

Lyon no paraba de dar vueltas una y otra vez en el sótano de la casa en la que acababa de llegar, la mansión Tohsaka, al menos ese fantasma había tenido la decencia de dejarle su hogar para que el tuviese su propia base. Tenía algo de incomodidad al pensar que su hija pudiera estar ahí pero estaba claro que la mansión llevaba bastante tiempo vacía, cosa que le había alegrado bastante.

Le había costado llegar hasta allí después de la paliza que había recibido por parte de aquella Master, cosa que al menos le había ayudado al hecho de que Berserker no le había molestado en el camino de llegar hasta ahí, estaba demasiado bajo de maná como para materializarse y esta claro que en su locura se había dado cuenta de ello, si lo hubiera hecho probablemente hubiera desaparecido en media hora. Nada más llegar hasta allí ni se molestó en buscar una cama, cayó rendido en la entrada para poder descansar al fin.

Al despertarse lo primero que hizo fue tomar algo de alimento y posteriormente dedicarse a rebuscar entre todos los objetos del sótano para encontrar algo útil. Se pasó toda la mañana leyendo cada libro y hoja de pergamino que se encontraba. Aunque se sentía completamente humillado tenía que aceptar que aquella chica tenía razón, ella era sublime en el uso de la magia, poder utilizar así el agua le había impresionado bastante, y eso le hacía a él un mago mediocre y principiante, aunque sabía como fortalecer sus brazos el mismo notaba como la mayor parte de su maná se escapaba, ¿qué iba a decir su Servant más que una sarta de verdades? al fin y al cabo estaba bien claro que era Caster, y nadie podía compararse a él en el uso de la magia. Todas esas palabras eran verdad por lo tanto el tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Por lo pronto buscó información sobre como mantener controlado a su propio Servant y, aunque consumía bastante maná, era bastante efectivo y mantenía a raya sus ansias de combate. Consiguió encontrar tiempo después un montñon de libros muy interesantes y se dio cuenta de que estaba claro que los Tohsaka eran una de las familias de magus más importantes, tenían una información que casi nadie podría conservar, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta también de que era obvio que aquel Tohsaka Tokiomi no era más queuna imagen. El Santo Grial debió pensar que necesitaba la imagen de un magus auténtico por si acaso Lyon podía detectar a uno falso, así que usó la imagen de uno muy conocido, además de que ese fantasma no parecía ser ni la mitad que el auténtico, según los escritos el verdadero Tohsaka Tokiomi era un magus experto y parecía ser un gran maestro.

Le llamó la atención la información que en algunas partes las páginas estaban arrancadas, como si alguien no quisiese que la información allí escrita la leyese nadie más, y ya que formaba parte de su diario debía ser algo importante sobre la guerra, más bien sobre la guerra en la que estaba participando. Lyon deseó que esa información no fuera muy importante en su propia guerra.

Cuando al fin hubo terminado de leer todos aquellos libros empezó a sacarlo todo fuera de aquella construcción, necesitaba un buen lugar para entrenar y entre tanto objeto no tenía nada de espacio así que lo sacó todo al hall, al salón y a la cocina puesto que poco le importaba al chico la limpieza en el tiempo en el que se encontraba. Al acabar se quedó dando vueltas en el sótano pensando bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por el mismo no podía aprender bien como defenderse, atacar, o usar la magia que había leído, necesitaba un muñeco de prácticas, algo que le hiciera aprender sobre el combate en carne propia... y sólo había una sóla criatura que podía ayudarle.ç

Al decidirse del todo se paró en seco y miró su mano con los hechizos de comando, afortunadamente aún tenía los tres, cosa que le iba a ser de gran ayuda para sus planes así que suspiró algo intranquilo y dijo en voz alta:

"Berserker, ven"

Ante el apareció la socura figura delgada del hombre enloquecido al que mantenía a raya, un hombre que ahora mismo le estaba mirando como si realmente supiera lo que intentaba hacer aunque no se movía ni un ápice.

Lyon levantó la mano hacia él, sin usar ningún hechizo de comando, pues estaba claro que para la orden que le iba a dar no era realmente necesario.

"¡Atácame!"

"¿Un chico de instituto?"

"Si, me han contado que antes de que todo esto ocurriera desaparecío un chico junto con otras tres compañeras suyas. Parecer ser que había problemas con él antes de todo..."

Milla seguía muy de cerca a su amiga que escuchaba sus palabras atentamente, no sabía porque pero no le habló de la chica que se lo había contado, no es que desconfiase ni nada, era simplemente el hecho de que no se le había pasado por la cabeza comentárselo, sobre todo por el hecho de que cada vez que se acercaba a ella notaba una sensación en el pecho que era muy difícil de describir, como si algo estuviera mal en todo eso, y al mismo tiempo se sintiera atraída a ella.

La noche las resguardaba a ambas mientras Longinos desmaterializado observaba todo el lugar en busca de cualquier enemigo que quisiera atacarlas mientras se dirigían a su casa.

"Habrá que investigarlo, pero mejor hacerlo mañana, hoy ya es demasiado tarde y estamos cansadas de tanto buscar... Al fin y al cabo es la única pista que tenemos..."

"Si realmente no ayudara me decepcionaría bastante... Es muy difícil encontrar a Assassin..."

"Sobre todo por el hecho de que no hay ni un sólo rastro, y el que hay no sirve para nada, está en tantas partes que es como si no estuviera en ninguna."

Erika empezaba a frustrarse, no era una persona que le gustase perder para nada, la única a la que se lo permitía a veces era Milla y ni siquiera se quedaba muy contenta, aunque realmente casi nunca perdía contra ella, y sobre todo odiaba cuando sentía que jugaban con ella.

"La encontraremos, además en algún momento tendrá que atacar si quiere ganar esta guerra, aunque no seamos nosotras alguien acabará con ellos. Alice por ejemplo ¿No iba ella a por Assassin?"

"Si.. Bueno.."

Su amiga se quedó completamente quieta, la pequeña tenía razón, a pesar de la molestia que tenía no eran ellas las únicas que iban a por assassin, aunque realmente la molestia que sentía era por el hecho de que no soportaba eso, sabía perfectamente que la vida de esas personas había acabado y deseaba hacer algo por ellas. Miró directamente a Milla que la observaba preocupaba, deseaba evitar eso de nuevo...

"No te preocupes, conseguiremos acabar con todo esto."

La sonrisa de Milla se ensanchó lo suficiente como para tranquilizar por completo a Erika que suspiró más tranquila y volvió a caminar por aquella oscura calle, sólo iluminada por el tenue brillo de las farolas y con el sonido de los grillos que empezaban a salir ante el calentamiento progresivo de la primavera que estaba a punto de dar lugar al verano.

Tiempo después las dos chicas había decidido que lo más inteligente era descansar para el largo día que les esperaba mañana, así pues simplemente cenaron lo suficiente y se dispusieron a dormir casi nada más acabar. No se molestaron ni en compartir algunas palabras, realmente ya lo habían dicho todo antes así que lo único que les quedaba hacer era seguir el plan.

" _¿Quién eres?"_

 _Se escuchó decir a sí misma Milla a la mujer que tenía delante. Se encontraba en una especie de espacio coompletamente oscuro en el que no se veía nada, simplemente una figura que se mantenía seria y serena delante de ella, mirándola fijamente, no con actitud amenazadora, en realidad en una actitud que parecía comprensiva, aunque no decía absolutamente nada ante la pregunta que le había formulado la pequeña. La mujer, de una edad cercana a los 23 años, llevaba el pelo negro bastante largo y liso, de ojos azules y de aspecto maduro no dejaba de mirarla, como esperando a que se diera cuenta de algo de lo que no tenía ni idea._

 _Mientras más lo pensaba más pesada se sentía, su pecho se encogía pensando en el miedo que sentía al estar sóla ahí, al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, su pecho empezó a arder, todo su cuerpo extendió ese calor como si fuera un incendio y tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas, mientras intentaba soportar aquella sensación mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos. La mujer sin embargó miró eso impasible y finalmente habló, con una voz más cariñosa de lo que cabría esperar._

 _"Se fuerte Milla."_

 _Sin embargo tanto dolor no le dejaba pensar en eso, se sentía débil, impotente y sola, tenía miedo, miedo de ser demasiado débil, miedo de que ese mundo oscuro sea su futuro, un futuro en el que sólo estuviera ella, sin nadie más, sin Erika._

 _Pensando en eso fue cuando algo húmedo lamió su rostro limpiándole algunas lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo. Al abrir los ojos pudo ves justo delante un precioso lobo de pelaje blanco, puro como la nieve, y unos ojos que la escudriñaban hasta el fondo de su alma, como si fuera familiar para ella, como si quisiera dejar de verla tan triste._

 _"No estás sola Milla"_

 _La mencionada desvió la mirada del lobo y miró directamente a la mujer que mostró una ligera sonrisa amable y llena de calidez mientras llamaba al blanco animal que se movió grácilmente a su lado, al igual que en el otro podía verse otro lobo, este de un pelaje completamente negro azabache que recibió a la blanca como si fuera su pareja, lamiendo su hocico con cariño, cosa que le llenó bastante de ternura y un sentimiento de alegría que no entendía del todo._

 _"Pronto te darás cuenta"_

El hombre de gran tamaño y bastante masa muscular llegó a su destino dejando su carruaje de nuevo oculto pues gastaría demasiado prana de su Master y no era necesario gastar demasiado. La intensidad del prana generado por el Servant que buscaba se intensificaba a medida que entraba en la montaña rocosa, con demasiados recovecos como para esconderse perfectamente, pero su maná lo delataba. No estaba acostumbrado a un terreno con tantos altibajos y le costaba un poco subir, pero por fin llegó a un lugar lo suficientemente abierto para lo que planeaba.

"No esperaba que un Servant se hiciera notar en un lugar así… no es que este terreno beneficie a ninguno…"

Dijo en alto como para sí mismo pero sabía que el mencionado estaba escuchando.

"Creo que es inevitable que noten mi presencia, y aquí es donde me siento más a gusto, siento que te haya costado llegar."

Iskandar pudo ver la presencia saliendo detrás de una roca cercana. Al momento de aparecer frente a su vista la joven apartó de su boca la parte de su capa que se la tapaba.

"Vaya, así que no era tu intención."

Rider sonrió alegremente llevando las enormes manos a su cintura.

"No es que quiera enfrentarme con ningún servant en estos momentos."

Miró a un lado una roca lo suficientemente pequeña y se sentó en ella.

"No creo que necesite preguntar a que habeis venido… ¿rider, verdad?"

"Exactamente, ¡soy Iskandar, rey de los conquistadores y he entrado en esta guerra como clase Rider!"

Alzó los brazos clamando a los cuatro vientos su nombre, como si le importara bien poco que descubrieran quién era.

"Vaya… Es un honor conocer al gran Alejandro Magno, desconozco la razón por la que me lo decíis tan fácilmente, pero no lo habéis hecho con la indicada mi buen rey."

Sonrió con alegría y puso una mano en su pecho.

"Mi nombre es Laya, primera Reina Astur, también conocida como quien inició la Reconquista de mi reino, así que que se presente tal conquistador ante mi tiene que significar algo."

"Oh, eso es interesante, si te esforzases deberías ser una gran conquistadora, claro que entonces serías mi enemiga."

Alejandro Magno sonrió igual de divertido que ella y se sentó de golpe extrañando a la joven frente a él.

"¿No pretendéis luchar?"

Ladeó la cabeza confusa

"No me han dado órdenes en tal sentido, en realidad he venido aquí por propia iniciativa, mi Master me deja bastante espacio."

giró la cabeza de un lado a otro estallando el cuello

"Buen Master…"

Laya dijo, algo triste

"Me sorprendió cuando la conocí. ¡es igual que yo!."

Se rió en voz alta

"Debe ser un orgullo teneros a vos como Servant que la habéis llenado de emoción."

Se levantó de su roca para acercarse más a aquel hombre sentándose frente a él.

"¡Pues claro! ¡soy el rey de conquistadores!"

golpeó con fuerza su pierna sin ningún ápice de modestia.

"Si yo tuviera vuestro imperio también tendría la misma confianza."

Cerró los ojos sonriente

"¿Y cuál es tu deseo? ¿que tu reino sea tan grande como mi imperio?"

La miró casi amenazante, cosa que en realidad no afectó en nada a la joven

"¿Para el Santo Grial? no, para nada"

Giró la cabeza para ver las estrellas sobre ella.

"Mi deseo ahora mismo es mucho más egoísta."

"No seré yo quien te diga que algo así no puede ser"

Iskandar mostró una sonrisa comprensiva que Laya agradeció enormemente

"Os agradezco vuestra comprensión mi rey."

En ese momento Laya se quedó completamente quieta, como si hubiera sentido algo que no reconocía del todo, pero rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía ser…

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Alejandro Magno ladeó la cabeza un poco preocupado, de lejos esa actitud no era propia de un soldado en guerra, era como si no estuviera segura de nada de lo que estaba haciendo, como si sus actos la avergonzasen más que llenarla del orgullo de un rey.

"Si, Es sólo que…. No importa."

Terminó diciendo antes de notar como gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre ella poco a poco mientras empezaba a notar un montón de presencias a su alrededor que iban apareciendo, como si en un radar empezaran a aparecer cientos de puntos de luz que le indicaban que estaban completamente rodeados.

Cuando se fiijaron, de el agua que caía empezaron a formarse seres esqueléticos que no avecinaban nada bueno para ambos, pero tampoco les supondría ningún problema, estaban claramente probándolos.

"Me temo que la conversación se ha acabado Rey de Conquistadores."

Al decir eso Laya invocó en su mano una espada dorada de gran tamaño, aunque estaba sin desenvainar así que estaba claro que todo lo que le concedía ese aspecto de oro era su mango y la vaina que brillaban con un fulgor casi divino, al desenvainar un brilla plateado iluminó el lugar poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"Espero que estés a mi nivel"

Dejando de lado toda cortesía se pudo ver por primera vez el brillo de la emoción en los ojos de Saber que ya deseaba entrar en combate, aunque este fuera tan mediocre, pero por algo había que empezar, incluso Iskandar que le acompañaba tampoco había probado las ansias de combatir todavía.

"Esto no sirve ni como entrenamiento"

De un tremendo salto Laya fue moviéndose de roca en roca propinando certeros cortes en todos y cada uno de los golems que se encontraba sin darles oportunidad siquiera casi de atacar antes la mirada del rey de conquistadores al cual le impresionaba tanta velocidad en tan basto territorio, estaba claro que él estaba en desventaja en ese lugar y agradecía el hecho de no haber ido a combatir contra ella, además del hecho de que si lo hubiera hecho prefería que ella estuviera en mejores condiciones.

Cuando se dio cuenta tuvo que esquivar el mismo a un golem puesto que estaba demasiado ensimismado en aquella reina, pero poco podía hacer ese ser de agua contra el y rápidamente también derrotó a unos cuantos a su alrededor, el problema era que se creaban más y más, parecía que el servant o Master que los estaba creando aún no había visto sus capacidades y dudaba de que fueran a usarlas, así que su plan había cambiado a dejarlos derrotados antes de una batalla.

Iskandar decidió usar los rayos de su espada para derrotar a un buen número mientras que Laya usaba las piedras del terreno para derrotar a varios enemigos de una sóla vez, pero ni aún así se acababan.

"Parece que nuestro querido amigo tiene mucho maná que desperdiciar.

La reina paró un momento de atacar y volvió con Iskandar al que no se le notaba ni un ápice de cansancio, igual que su compañera, y ambos estaban bastante tranquilos.

"O es un magus de gran categoría o estamos ciertamente contra Caster"

"El problema es que no noto su presencia… debe tener la capacidad de usar magia a una gran distancia y eso es un problema…"

"Pero.. si está a tanta distancia y los está controlando, debe de poder verlo todo igualmente ¿No es así?"

Escuchó Iskandar en su cabeza cuando unas cuantas bolas de fuego golpearon a varios de los golems y dejaron un cerco de llamas impidiéndoles llegar hasta ellos, en lugar de eso apareció Alice cayendo de un salto, bastante molesta en verdad, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE SE ATREVA A INTENTAR DERROTARNOS A MI Y A MI SERVANT, EL REY DE CONQUISTADORES, SIN SIQUIERA DAR LA CARA! ¡DE SER ASÍ NO SERÍA MÁS QUE UN ASESINO COBARDE Y UN ESPÍRITU HEROICO SIN UNA PIZCA DE HONOR!"

Laya observó eso atentamente, estaba realmente impresionada de la valentía de aquella master que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y firmemente decidida, en el fondo ella misma hubiera querido tener a alguien así a su lado.

En ese momento todos los golems se quedaron completamente paralizados y poco a poco fueron retrocediendo y abriéndose paso entre ellos mientras un par de siluetas salían de la oscuridad y se acercaban a ellos lentamente.

"No puedo decir que las leyes de los guerreros sirvan conmigo, pero creo que mi rey se molestaría mucho si ganase de este modo."

Se oyó la voz joven de Merlín que llegaba acompañado de su Master, los cuales parecían bastante más molestos de lo que cabría esperar.

"Me da igual si no te sirven o no, no pretendo tolerar esta ofensa."

Les señaló Alice mientras sus guantes emanaban esa llamas que vaporizaban el agua nada más tocarlas.

"Ni yo pretendía ofenderte, tú no eres mi presa Master de Rider."

La mirada de Judith pasó de la mencionada a Saber que permanecía en actitud defensiva.

"Ella es a por quien he venido."


End file.
